Rose and Dimitri's Happiness
by TeamVampireAcademy15
Summary: I changed the summary.Again. Rose never expected to prepare to become someone she's never been before; not once in her life. Dimitri stays with her and what if Rose hardly has even one complication? Maybe things are turning out better for Rose. *COMPLETE*
1. I still love you

"Hey Little dhampir."

I turned and saw Adrian walking across campus towards me. I was sitting on a bench in one of the courtyards at the Academy and, for a while, I'd been alone, tormenting myself with WHAT IF? questions.

Dimitri had broken my heart a few weeks ago by leaving me and I tried to stay strong in front of him, but it was too hard. I faked a smile as Adrian sat down beside me.

I tried to control the trembling of my lips but I couldn't seem to get a better handle on myself. Adrian suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me against his side.

He didn't say anything; he just let me cry. I let the tears flow effortlessly now and for a while I cried, silently tormenting myself.

When I got a better hold on myself, I stood up and stretched, my body stiff from sitting too long. I glanced back at Adrian and his expression was worried, anxious. I faked another smile, not wanting to upset him even more, and I walked away.

I didn't want to see anyone right then; I just wanted to be alone, away from the world. And then: It clicked. I suddenly knew one place beside my dorm room where I could go to that would mean I'd be alone.

It would mean suffering pain so hard that it'd be impossible to control. But I'd take it; I'd take anything to be alone.

I walked across campus to the cabin-my heart squeezed painfully at just the thought of it-and when I arrived there, I found that, when I walked through the door, I saw the one person I most desperately didn't want to see: Dimitri.

I froze in the doorway and he turned around, at first his expression pained for some reason but when he saw me he put on his guardian mask. I started to walk away but his voice stopped me while trying to make my escape.

"Rose...you can't keep running away forever. I mean, I know we're not a couple anymore, but the problem is that you always seek alone time; Lissa's worried, Adrian's worried, even Christian is worried." He said with a hint of concern in his voice; probably worried about Lissa.

A ton of retorts stuck on my tongue, but I kept a calm facade and said in a tone barely above a whisper,

"I know that. But, i just can't handle this anymore." He knew perfectly well what I meant when I'd said I couldn't handle 'this'.

"I can't handle anything right now. And you want to know the reason why? Oh, I think you know him. He's Russian, a dhampir, seven years older than me, and is named Dimitri Belikov. Need I say more?" I said bitterly. He sighed.

"I am perfectly aware of the reason why you can't handle anything. You don't need to be uptight; it's pointless. Well, let me rephrase my words. It's not pointless; I just think you're overdoing it and being, no offense intended, a bit melodramatic.

"But you have to understand that I want you to follow your heart's desire. And I just don't love you. Those are the reasons I broke up with you." He concluded, staring at me with a sad look in his eyes.

My breath caught and I felt like I got punched in the gut by five Strigoi. I couldn't control the tears that spilled out my eyes and I ran out of the doorway and onto campus.

I ran into Lissa on the way and nearly knocked her to the ground if it weren't for Christian. I sobbed into Lissa's shirt, staining it.

Lissa held me, and I felt her emotions through the bond: Worry. Anger at Dimitri. Sympathy. Sadness for me. And regret for not being there for me as much as she should have. (That was her thought; not mine.)

I finally stopped crying, and i realized I didn't know where we were, considering I was consumed in my tormenting thoughts, until i'd stopped crying and looked up.

We were in Lissa's dorm room. I sat up, since I was lying on the bed crying apparently into the pillow since it looked tearstained, and motioned Lissa to come sit down next to me.

I sighed a little breathlessly and began my story from when I met Dimitri. Lissa's sympathy grew stronger and her thoughts were consumed with understanding and regret at herself for not noticing.

"It's okay Liss. It's not your fault. It's mine for not telling you. Look at it this way, at least you still have Christian. No, i'm not jealous because I want you to be happy and really, i've been acting like a total idiot in the last few weeks and so I'm gonna try to change all that and make it up to you."

She smiled sadly and said, "You don't need to change what I understand what you're going through. I can actually empathize. I remember..." She trailed off and continued in a serene tone.

Well, like I said, I know what you're going through. It's going to be okay." she said it with sincerity and she smiled more serenely this time. I nodded. I looked at the clock.

"I'd better get going. See you Lissa."

"See you later Rose. Please. Take care." She smiled so sincerely my heart squeezed in a good way. I walked out the door, and headed down the stairs, across the lobby and out the front doors of the dorm building.

When I decided to get a hold of myself and try to change my attitude, I decided I didn't need love to be happy. But, for some stupid, irrational reason, my heart still yearned for Dimitri and he would never come back to me.

I'd never been much for religion, but i'd always thought every once in a while that we all have complications in our lives; some more than others.

I wished that Dimitri could see how much I needed him. How much I wished he could hold me in his arms and never let me go.

Selfish, I know, but it's one of those times where you have to let go...where love isn't meant to be when you have a life that really isn't how you want it to be.

Maybe, someday, hope will come back to me and i'll be able to be truly happy again. Maybe. Only maybe.

Wishing isn't going to solve anything, I thought. It's pointless, useless. No good. I sighed and laid down in my bed, vaguely remembering walking in the dhampir dorm and up the stairs to the third floor, and eventually fell asleep with tears streaming down my face.

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself feeling neutral. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and went down to the lobby.

I decided to go to the commons for a lunch break, it was a Saturday, and right before I got there, I noticed Dimitri and Lissa fighting. Verbally, not physically.

Dimitri was the picture of calm, but it was obvious his composure was slipping. I could tell he was struggling mentally. Lissa shouted at him. "How could you hurt Rose that way? Don't you know she still lov-"

I ran to her and put my hand over her mouth.  
"Lissa! People would hear!" I hissed quietly at her. She blushed with embarrassment and nodded and cautiously took my hand off her mouth. She glared at Dimitri that spoke a thousand legions and stormed off. I went to join her.

"Have we switched roles or something? Because, now you're all upset and i'm feeling neutral. Eerie." She laughed, her mood lightening.

"No, i'm pretty sure it's just you Rose. Your moods are sort of random, considering I can't see into YOUR mind."

She laughed again. She didn't say in a harsh, cruel way; that wasn't her. She said it in a teasing sort of way and I couldn't help laughing with her.

We arrived at the cafeteria a moment later and saw Eddie, Christian, and Adrian all whispering together, converged with each other. I saw Mia waving towards us and I smiled and went over there, sitting by her.

Today I was wearing denim shorts, it was a hot day, summer in its glory, and a light orange tank top with light blue text on it saying my name, ROSE HATHAWAY. I'd had it engraved, Lissa insisted she buy it for me and I'd hesitantly let her.

"You look great Rose!" Mia said.

"Thanks. So do you. It's, like, 100 degrees out here."

"You're close; 93 degrees actually."

"Oh big difference. It's still really hot."

Before Mia could reply, I heard a voice right behind me that made me jump, say, "Just like you Little dhampir. You're actually not just hot; You're stunningly sexy and gorgeous."

I shifted in my chair so I could look at him. I had to look up, since Moroi are naturally tall, and he grinned down at me.

An idea came to my mind.

I stood up and kissed him. A full blown kiss on his lips. He froze for just a half second and then he kissed me back.

His arms wrapped around me and i actually felt happy for the first time in several weeks.

I pulled back so I could look at him-ignoring the eyes on us- and he grinned, flashing his white teeth, in exultation.

I smiled back, and his eyes sparkled like he was as happy as me. I laid my head against his chest, finally content. I didn't expect to find happiness with Adrian.

I've finally found someone who won't ever break my heart-and loves me back too. And thankfully I know him. Adrian Ivashkov. He pulled back and grabbed my hand, leading me somewhere.

We arrived at guest housing and we walked into his room. The wall were ivory, the molding was light green, and the carpet was ivory colored, matching the walls. The kitchen connected to the living room, no doorway, and there was a bunch of alcoholic bottles around the room.

Adrian pulled me to the couch, which was a light blue velvet, and I leaned against him as we sat down.

"So...are we dating?" He asked.

"If you want to. I don't mind." I said seriously. He laughed at my tone.

"Of course you don't. I actually don't mind at all."

This time, I laughed.

"Well that's just like you. Wanting to date me. So what do you want to do right now, since we're lying on the couch together?" He pretended to think about it. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we could make out, since that's what most couples do." He smiled, again flashing his white teeth, and leaned down to press his lips to mine.

We kissed like that for a while until his lips moved down to my neck and I barely felt his fangs brush my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

He lifted his head and he opened his mouth and before he could say anything, I said, "It's okay Adrian. It's fine. I really don't mind if you drink my blood." I smiled.

He smiled and nodded and put his lips back to my neck and he sank his fangs into my neck. At first it was painful, but then the pain faded.

The joy and the pleasure of the endorphins overwhelmed me and then he pulled back up. His face was alight with joy. I grinned and he smiled back.

"We've been doing an awful lot of smiling today." He said while chuckling. I said, "Yeah we have." Just then a knock came on the door and Adrian started to get up, but I shook my head at him and said, "Allow me." He laughed and I went to go get the door while whistling a cheerful tune.

I opened it and the whistling stopped abruptly. Dimitri was at the door and he looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

he pain of yesterday, literally, came back to me as I looked at him. The breath knocked out of me and I struggled with my self control not to collapse. Of course that struggle faded into oblivion as a hard look came into his eyes suddenly.

I collapsed and I barely registered Adrian running towards me before i passed out.

I woke up in a familar room and I was at the Clinic. I groaned and, instead of Adrian there, it was, very unfortunately, Dimitri. He walked to the side of my bed, the hard look replaced by a sad look. I looked around and I saw that we were alone. I sighed and looked everywhere but him.

"Roza...I am so, so sorry-more sorry than anyone has ever been sorry- for hurting you. I regret it more than anyone has ever regretted things they'd wished they'd never done.

"I still love you. I always have. I lied to you when I said I didn't love you, but I understand if you want to be with Adrian." He smiled ruefully and suddenly my breath caught in my throat again.

"D-Dimitri.." Tears spilled out of my eyes and, after he looked around to see if there was anyone around, he knelt down on the ground and wiped my tears with his fingers. He leaned forward to press his lips to mine and I started thinking.

Now that Dimitri loved me still, I wanted so badly to be with me. Adrian may be able to fill the emptiness Dimitri had left behind, but I my love for Dimitri could never be replaced. But I was faced with a complication: How would Adrian react when I tell him that I loved Dimitri still?  



	2. I need you more than my own life

It's been two weeks since me and Dimitri were secretly dating. I hated the fact that people would notice if we held hands in public, but I knew that it would be a problem.

Another complication to add to my life that I didn't need or want.

I couldn't come up with the courage to tell Adrian about me and Dimitri. I wish I had enough bravery to tell him, but I could imagine what he'd say.

I sighed as I walked into my 7th period class. Ms. Taylor started talking, but I couldn't pay attention; my thoughts were of Dimitri.

Class ended not a moment too soon and I left soon after. I walked across campus towards my dorm and on the way, I saw Lissa at the entrance, talking to one of the dhampir dorm managers. As I got closer, I noticed that Lissa was using compulsion on her.

I got there and Lissa said goodbye. She turned around and when she saw me standing there, she grinned and suddenly hugged me around the waist.

"Rose, guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?" I said curiously, though I was confused by her sudden excitement.

"We're going to visit the Royal Court! Several guardians are escorting us, including Dimitri, and Adrian's coming along, since he lives there.

"Isn't this exciting? Once we graduate, we'll live there! We're just getting a taste of it for, oh, a few months." She laughed at my expression.

"Seriously? That's amazing Liss!" I then just noticed something what she'd said.

"Wait. _Adrian's_ coming? Liss there's something I should tell you, but it has to wait until later. I gotta go, homework and all that. And also, I'm defi _definitely _excited." I smiled at her. She smiled back and said,

"Yeah, Adrian's coming. And you better be excited, it took me a lot of compulsion to work it out."

"Yeah I saw that; be careful not to use a lot of compulsion Liss. You could seriously hurt yourself." I gave her a worried look. She gave me a serene, kind smile.

"Yeah; don't worry. I'll be fine." I must have looked skeptical, because she said,

"It's all right Rose; it's okay. Now go do your homework and 'all that'." She laughed and I couldn't help laughing with her.

I arrived at my room a moment later and was shocked to see Dimitri standing at the foot of my bed.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and he chuckled. The sound and warmth of it made my heart squeeze in a good way.

"Hey Roza, are you packed for tomorrow? I didn't see any suitcase lying around." He said, chuckling again.

My eyes widened. "It's _tomorrow?_ For real? I just freaking found out today! Geez, I have to pack for like several months, ugh!" I went to my bed and plopped down, my face on my pillow.

I flipped around so that the back of my head was against the pillow and my back against the bed, my legs sprawled out.

Dimitri laid down next to me, knowing I wouldn't mind. I stared into his beautiful brown eyes, feeling like I could get lost in them for hours. I lifted my head an inch or two and our lips met.

We kissed warmly, sweetly, and passionately. I loved Dimitri with all my heart and I knew he loved me that way too. I had a feeling that he'd do anything for me, well, almost anything.

The passion slowly but steadily grew until Dimitri pulled away a little. I pouted and he laughed at my expression.

"Roza we can't go too far otherwise people would notice." He said warmly but I could hear a note of regret in his voice. I frowned.

"Unfortunately, you're right. People _would_ notice." I sighed. I noticed his expression turn to regret for some reason.

"Roza...are you aware that we're parents?" He said solemnly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I'm aware. Aware that you're joking. That's impossible Dimitri. Stop kidding around." This time, he sighed.

"I don't blame you for not believing me. How is it actually possible...you'll say when you'll find out."

He wasnt making any sense whatsoever. I pulled his face back to mine and started kissing him with a passion that should be illegal. I hitched my leg around his waist and his hands slid down to my thigh and for a moment I thought that he would pull it off.

I was wrong.

He suddenly stood up, grabbing my hands and standing me up and then wrapped his arms around my waist and i knew where he was getting at.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his lips passionately. He suddenly sat down on the bed, laid down, me on top of him.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and I broke apart so quickly, that I fell to the floor on my back, with the air knocked out of me and I felt my head stinging.

Dimitri got up and helped me up, racing me out of the room. I wondered why my head was stinging. I was apparently in his arms, and of course I didn't mind.

Suddenly, I was starting to get dizzy. I barely registered Adrian behind us, running. I reached my hand up towards my head and I felt sticky stuff and apparently I was bleeding.

We arrived at our destination, the clinic and Dimitri swept me into one of the rooms and laid me down on the bed, with a pained and worried look on his face. When the doctor came in, he left the room, giving me a concerned look behind the doctor's back.

I fell unconcious a moment later...

I woke up later but didn't open my eyes. I heard voices around me, including Lissa's, and even Adrian's furious voice. My heart ached painfully as I heard him whispering angrily.

"I can't believe she'd do that to me! And I was going to give her flowers! Belikov don't care about her feelings; just her body. It's obvious!" I heard Lissa give a sigh, and I felt her skeptical feelings; it must have been on her face.

"Adrian...He cares about her for _her_. I don't mean to be offensive, but I think you're jealous."

Adrian was stubborn enough not to answer; proof that he WAS jealous. "Humph," Was all he said; more proof he was jealous.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that Lissa and Adrian were a foot apart and glaring at each other. Lissa's hands on her hips, and Adrian's arms folded across his chest. Seemingly with a great effort, Adrian noticed me and, with a basilisk glare that made me feel guilty, he stormed off.

"Rose! Are you okay?" She gave me a worried look, and walked swiftly to the side of my bed.

"Yeah; I'm fine," I said indifferently.

"I hope Adrian is okay." I added with no hope in my voice.

She sighed and smiled half amused, half rueful.

"One of the many things I love about you Rose, is that you're not selfish; you're selfless.

"And...I don't know if Adrian would be okay considering...well, i understand that you love Dimitri and Adrian doesn't need to get so worked up about it. Oh. Yeah. We'd better get going; the doctor gave you permission to leave. So long as you're careful." I rolled my eyes and jumped up off the bed too fast and i nearly fell onto the side table until Dimitri suddenly caught me.

I momentarily felt a brief moment of dizziness. Then the world set itself and I felt a blush of embarassment color my cheeks. I walked to the door and exited the room, with Lissa and Dimitri following.

We were walking across campus when I saw someone talking to the guardian at the gates. It was Adrian, apparently.

We weren't in earshot till we got closer and it sounded like Adrian was arguing with the guardian. That wasn't like him.

"Oh yeah? Well, Christian Ozera is going, why can't I?"

"I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov, but the queen does not want you coming on the trip. I have to follow orders you know."

"Fine! See if I care! That idiot Hathaway girl broke my heart anyway, and why would I want to see her? Good day to you!"

He then stormed off, leaving my heart in shatters. I slapped my hand to my forehead, not realizing there was a bandage there till I felt the pain.

I groaned and Dimitri was by my side in an instant, just like Lissa. Again, blush of embarrassment colored my cheeks. I muttered,

"I'm fine. I don't really care so much about myself."

I heard them sigh and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Lissa's hands twitch like she so badly wanted to touch something. Or heal someone.

We were walking towards the area where the Academy's planes were and saw two or three Moroi waiting for it. I noticed a Moroi in a shadow of a Cedar tree behind the Moroi.

I noticed his eyes flicker to us, and I couldn't tell the color from here but I noticed the movement when he started walking towards us, he came towards us, with a smirk on his face, and he had ice blue eyes, and I immediately recognized him: Christian Ozera.'

"Hey Lissa. Rose." He nodded to me, but his eyes were for Lissa.

I glanced at Lissa and she was looking down, blushing. I narrowed my eyes.

Christian came up to Lissa and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Which just made her cheeks redden furiously. Christian was taller than both of us, but nowhere near as tall as Dimitri.

I noticed Dimitri helping a couple guardians with the van, and I smiled at his helpfulness. The smile faded when I saw Lissa and Christian making out.

Geez.

I walked away from them to see if the guardians needed any help. "Hey Guardian Belikov, do you need any help with loading the plane?"  
Dimitri smiled and said in a politely amused voice,

"We've got it Miss Hathaway. You should go sit down in the van and just relax. Dr. Olendzki said that you need to rest your head."

I scowled and folded my arms across my chest and said in a stubborn voice, "No. I'm going to help. Now what do you need my help with?" Dimitri turned slightly to look around and, since there was no other guardian, his smile faded and he gave me a look that said, "Do what I say".

I glared at him and, very reluctantly, stormed off towards the plane and sat in the last row next to the window. I drifted in and out and when I woke up the third time, everyone was already in the plane.

Lissa was sitting a couple rows in front of me next to Christian and she forgot to block her thoughts. She was apparently dating Christian and she didn't want to tell me because she knew I'd freak out.

I didn't really care anymore. I just wanted her to be happy.

I tried to ignore the aftershave that Dimitri always had, since apparently he was right next to me, but I gave up on that and just ignored him completely.

This trip was hardly fun anymore. I sighed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't, since my thoughts were of Adrian and how brokenhearted he was because of me.

I tormented myself-not as much I did when Dimitri broke up with me-and I finally stopped when we arrived at the Royal Court, all previous thoughts-besides ignoring Dimitri-forgotten when we got our suitcases and bags and left the plane and headed towards the Court.

I ran to Lissa, not wanting to talk to Dimitri, and I suddenly tripped over a rock and banged my head against a tree. I screamed in agony and the screams faded as I slumped against the tree, and fell unconcious yet again...

I ended up in the Court's clinic, and this time, Dimitri wasn't here.

Lissa was though. With Christian. Holding hands. In public. Lissa doesn't know how lucky she is. My head throbbed and i felt more accident prone than I have in a long time.

The queen suddenly came in and she actually smiled at me.

"Im proud that you broke things off with my great-nephew. He may be heartbroken, but it would be easier this way for you to be Lissa's guardian." She said, actually sincerely.

I gaped and I had to remember to shut my mouth. I felt Lissa's surprise in the bond. I didn't blame her. She then swept from the room and a few minutes later,

Dimitri came in the room and shut the door behind him. He stared at me with a concerned expression. And it wasn't that I was his student that he was concerned; I could tell the difference. It was that he cared about me and loved me. I loved him with all my heart too.

He walked swiftly towards me, pulled up a chair next to my bed, and leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead. His lips lingered there for a long moment, and then his lips trailed down to my lips and our lips met. He pulled back slightly and there were tears in his eyes.

"Rose...i am so glad you're okay. More than glad. I could have lost you, considering how much blood you lost. I want you to know, I can't live without you, well I could physically, but emotionally, I can't. I need you Roza. I need you more than my own life."

**I hope you liked this chapter! :) Review please, thanks :D**


	3. Adrian Ivashkov was a Strigoi

**_Previously on Rose's Complicated Love Life: "I need you Roza. I need you more than my own life."_**

Tears of joy filled my eyes after he'd said those words. I felt amazed, loved. I was so glad to have a man like Dimitri. He warms my heart when it feels sad and makes me happy when I feel down. His smile, oh how I loved his smile, warms me throughout the day, sometimes literally. I didn't know what to say at that, so I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace instead.

The doctor came in and smiled at us and said towards me, "Congratulations Miss Hathaway. You're going to have a child. You're going to have to check in every week in order to keep the baby healthy." I gaped and I stared at Dimitri, who looked just as shocked as I did. Suddenly a little girl, about the age of three, came running in and she tried jumping onto the bed, since the bed was a little too high for her to jump on.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked her, confused.

She replied, "What's it look like? I'm trying to get on the bed, momma." When she'd said that last word, my whole world shifted, changed. All my life I wanted to be a guardian, especially for Lissa. Ever since I met her in kindergarten, I always felt a friendship, a lingering bond that continued to grow (not like the bond I have with her; a sort of best friend bond; that was the best way I could put it) throughout the years with her.

When I came to my teen years, I'd decided to become her guardian someday. She's my best friend, with powers beyond anyone could perceive, besides me of course. I remembered wanting to love, freely, passionately, without anyone telling me what to do. Of course nowadays I understand the importance of following rules, sometimes, but the rule I _don't_ want to follow, is not being with Dimitri. I mean, who wouldn't love him?

Strong, sincere, brave, willing to stand up for what's right, loving, kind, has a gorgeous smile, and is passionate when it comes to defeating Strigoi. His passion warms me to the core of my soul, the core of my heart, and he is so romantic it hurts sometimes. But in a good way.

My thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain in my abdomen occured. I screamed a little at the pain and for the first time, I noticed Dimitri wasn't sitting in the chair, like I'd thought he was. There were more sharp pains and I screamed slightly louder and when the door opened, for a half second I hoped it was Dimitri, but that hope was crushed to smithereens when i realized it was just the doctor rushing in. I barely registered the fact that the little girl, my mind refused to think 'my daughter', wasn't there on the bed.

Apparently, I wasn't paying attention when I was day dreaming. Actualy, more like thinking about the past and Dimitri.

The pains suddenly went away and the doctor checked my pulse and my breathing. He said I was fine and free to go. Thank heaven, I thought. As I left the hospital, I noticed Dimitri standing by the building where the guest rooms were and when I got closer he was holding the same little girl on his shoulders, looking up at her and grinning. I mentally scolded myself for not having a camera or a picture when he set her down on the ground and she suddenly ran towards me.

"Momma! You're alive!"

"Hey, sweetie. Dimitri may I please speak to you alone?"

He raised his eyebrows but something on his face told me that he knew what was coming. The little girl ran off, blowing a kiss at me with a breathtaking smile on her little face. I saw Lissa standing there, and the little girl ran into her and Lissa picked her up and held her in her arms, smiling at her. Lissa looked up and noticed me looking and she grinned and then, very inconspiciously, she turned around and headed around the corner.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand roughly but not enough to yank it from the socket, why would I do that? i thought, and towed him to my room. Once the door was closed behind me, I turned around, facing Dimitri. At first I was calm.

"In case I missed something, why did that little girl call me 'momma' and _why_ does she look eerily like us?"

I must have been missing the obvious because Dimitri simply said in a barely-controlled voice, "She's our daughter. I know. I was shocked too. And the reason you didn't know, and probably don't remember giving birth to her, was because you were asleep, I don't know _how_ you managed that, the whole nine months.

"Well, actually you were awake during the first three months, and you didn't know because I didn't tell you, because I was in total shock, and after I was in total shock, partly because you were asleep all six months, waking up, barely, to eat and drink and then falling back asleep again and partly because you were pregant. With my child.

"It wasn't _supposed_ to be possible, and I really didn't expect it." He concluded. I felt stunned. But I almost immediately recovered myself. "So..what you're saying is that we're..." I trailed off but he knew what I didn't say. "Parents." He smiled. I half smiled, still not believing this was happening. "Whoa. I can't believe this. I guess I'm going to have to learn how to be a mom. Wow. This..is..amazing." I smiled.

"Wow Roza. I didn't expect for you to actually want to be a mom. You amaze me." He shook his head in wonder. "I have to go help some guardians with the semi annual ball that's coming up Rose. See you later."

"Bye Dimitri. Don't worry. I'll take care of our child." I winked at him and he grinned. He left the room and I decided to take a shower.

I went towards the bathroom and as I closed the door behind me, I stripped off my clothes and went into the shower. I squeezed body wash into my hands, the scent strawberry melon with a hint of roses, and rubbed it on my body. It smells really good on me, I thought, smiling. I put the shampoo in my hair and after I was done with that, I then put the conditioner in my hair.

When I was done with the shower, I put a towel around me and left the bathroom, not wanting to put the same clothes on again. Luckily, no one was in the room. I put on denim shorts and a yellow tank top with a slightly low neckline. On the shirt, there was cool blue designs traced all over, from the strap, to the edge of the shirt, that looked like stars exploding, with dust falling around it.

I grabbed my ipod and popped in my earphones, in my ears of course, and put on the song, **I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman** by Britney Spears. I sang along to myself as I walked out the door, and outside. It was "daytime", which meant for the human world it was night time, and for us, it was "afternoon". I grinned to myself and walked towards the building where they were holding the semi annual ball.

When I arrived there, I walked in and took one of my earphones out, and pressed a button with my forefinger on my ipod to turn off the music, and I noticed Lissa on a ladder, putting up a huge banner. She was struggling with it, so I ran over to her and helped her with the banner.

When we were done, Lissa said in a voice filled with gratitude, "Thanks a lot Rose. I appreciate your help." She smiled a genuine smile and I grinned back.

"Happy to help. I'm betting that you're going to the ball with Christian. I wonder how I figured that out?" I eyed her while grinning and she laughed.

"Oh stop it. You're just teasing me. I know i'm going to the ball with Christian."

As she spoke, a faint blush creeped upon her cheeks and it grew when Christian appeared-I'd noticed him sneaking up behind her without Lissa noticing- and she jumped slightly as he put his arms around her waist from behind her. Her cheeks were a bright pink and she shifted so she could press her lips to his collarbone and then turn back to me.

"So Rose..who are you going with to the ball? 'Cause even guardians-in-training can go. Not just for Moroi." She grinned. I thought this over and then shrugged, a composed mask on my face.

"Sorry Liss, but if I can't go with Dimitri, then I can't go with anyone. Sorry. You know I'd love to go." I said wistfully. She half smiled then she nodded in understanding. She then said goodbye, and planned to talk to me later, so she could spend some of her time with Christian. In her mind she hoped she wasn't being rude, but I smiled to let her know that she wasn't being rude, and she sighed quietly in relief.

I walked out the door, and I was surprised to find that the Court was strangely empty. Deserted. I stood there for a minute or two then I decided to go to one of the coffee shops they have here at Court. I went straight to the counter. The waitress smiled at me politely behind the counter.

"Hello. What would you like to order?"

"Hmm...I'd like to order two cups of chocolate milk and seven chocolate eclairs please."

"Okay."

She added up the numbers on the register and said, "That would be seven dollars and fifty eight scents please." I gave her the money I'd already grabbed out of my purse, beforehand doing the mental math, and she took it gladly and put in in the register.

"Thank you for ordering. Your order will be ready in a moment." She smiled at me and I smiled back and walked to a booth next to a window on the left side of the room. As I sat down, I noticed Dimitri walking in the room and my heart squeezed happily at the sight of him. His hair flowed freely and man, did I love his hair flowing freely like a river flowing downstream. Oh and his eyes..his gorgeous brown eyes.

Whenever I stared into them, I felt like getting lost in them forever. And his lips. His lips were soft, tender, warm..whenever he pressed them against my lips. Sometimes passionately, sometimes gently and softly and so sweet, it was nearly overwhelming.

But most of all, his personality is what struck me the most. Loving, gentle, passionate in all he does, determined, loves to love. My order came and I slowly began to eat it. After I was done, I felt vomit rise up in my throat. I dashed towards the bathroom, not realizing at first it was the mens bathroom, and I felt eyes on me as I raced towards the bathroom, and I threw up in the first toilet I could get to. Dimitri came in and held my hair back. I got up, and I said, "What're you doing in the ladies bathroom?"

He said, "Actually Rose, this is the mens restroom." His smile grew very slightly when my expression, from what I could look in the mirrors above the sinks, didn't contain anything but embarrassment and shock. I stood up, wishing I had a toothbrush and toothpaste. I sighed. Dimitri gave me a toothbrush and toothpaste and I stared at him in surprise, raising my eyebrows. "I figured you'd need this, since, well, you're...pregnant and that you'd be throwing up a lot." He smiled distantly, apparently lost in thought. I shrugged it off.

When I was done brushign my teeth, Dimitri took my hand and led me out of the room. I felt tired all of a sudden and I yawned hugely. Dimitri smiled and suddenly put his arms under me and swept me off my feet. Literally. He jogged from the cafe, thankfully the waitresses were gone, and I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms...

**_~Lissa's POV~_**

I was lying on my bed next to Christian, feeling exhausted. Christian had his arms around me. I could practically feel him smiling as he kissed my hair. "I wonder how Rose is doing. I hope she's all right, since she's pregnant." I said in a concerned voice.

"Oh I bet Rose is fine. She can take care of herself. It's not like the baby is going to kill her during labor or anything." Christian said.

My eyes bulged at the possibility of that. My breathing caught in my throat and my concern for Rose grew higher and higher. Christian shushed me gently and tried shaking me so I could breathe. It didn't work, so he kissed my lips and that worked. He pulled back, concern and worry the two dominant emotions on his face.

"Sorry Liss. I didn't mean to hurt you; of course not. I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I smiled weakly. "It's okay Christian. I mean, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Because it..it is a possibility..." I closed my eyes. I tried not to think of the images but they flashed in my mind like traffic lights. I sighed raggedly and yawned a little, tired enough to sleep. "Good night Liss. I will ALWAYS love you." Christian said with a voice filled with love. I mumbled, "I love you too Christian. With all...my..." I fell asleep, my voice trailing off as I dreamt of Rose and Dimitri and Christian...

A few hours later i woke up abruptly, panting, because of the nightmare I'd had. Rose dying during labor of twins...Dimitri crying, trying not to sob...blood everywhere...I tried to shake off the nightmare, but for some reason, it felt more like a premonition...like it was going to happen. I shuddered. I didn't fall asleep until I thought of Christian. I fell asleep, thankfully sleeping dreamlessly...

**_~Rose's POV~_**

It's been 2 months and I was five months along now. Dimitri was helping a guardian do some file work, so I was hanging out with Mia. She only knew I was pregnant. She didn't know who the father was, she was guessing a lot, never coming close to who the father actually was, but she didn't spread rumors like she used to.

"So do I get to know who the father is?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well, sorry but it's sort of personal." I smiled wistfully.

She nodded and half smiled. She changed the subject.

"Are you ready to be a mother Rose? I didn't expect for you to get pregnant, but I guess it happens. But I thought you wanted to be Lissa's guardian?" She said.

"Well..my life is changing, I have to admit. This baby inside of me, well, changed my life, my outlook, my wants and my needs. Sometimes, I do long for being Lissa's guardian, and sometimes I still do. I was originally planning on giving the baby up, but the father would miss the child a lot. I'd told him he could always visit the child, but there was always a look in his eyes that he couldn't quite erase completely. It made my heart ache in a weird way. But, I'm planning on keeping the child, and the father will help me along the way. He promised and he doesn't break promises.

"I did want to be Lissa's guardian someday, but, seeing as that might not happen, i guess what I want more in life is to be a mother. Don't get me wrong; Lissa is still my best friend. But like I said, this baby changed my life and my outlook on my life. On my wants and my needs. It's an amazing feeling, a longing to be a mom, and i know it's going to be hard, but i'd faced a lot of hard things in my life." I concluded.

Mia listened throughout the speech, i guess you could call it, and she nodded in understanding. "But are you READY?" She said, a little exasperated because I'd avoided her first question. I sighed and answered honestly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm ready."

"Okay. Oh my dad's home. I gotta go. He doesn't like friends staying too long unless it's like necessary." She half smiled again and walked me to the door. We said goodbye and I walked out the door. I had to be careful to watch my step, so as to not trip. I walked towards the building where they held the guest rooms. When I arrived there, I noticed a note stuck to my door. It said, _Rose I had a really freaky dream last night and I wish I could see you in person, but I'm shopping for baby clothes for the baby-_There was a smile face attached to the word 'baby'-_I am so, so afraid you're going to die while in labor, and it was like I had a premonition last night! It happens Rose. Dying in labor. It's rare, the doctors told me about it. I kept my thoughts blocked because I didn't want to freak you out. Sincerely, your best friend for eternity, Lissa D._

Whoa. That was freaky. No doubt about that. I tore off the note from the door and walked in the room, only to find someone unexpected. Adrian. He had a look in his eyes that made me shiver. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed me roughly down on the bed and began kissing me roughly, passionately. His body pressed on top of me, and I tried to scream but he wouldn't let me. His hands were all over me. He kissed down to my neck and suddenly sank his teeth into my neck. I screamed as loudly as possible, but the endorphins were all wrong. They weren't the kind of endorphins that Moroi give dhampirs when they sink their teeth into the dhampirs necks. These endorphins were much stronger. Ten times stronger. I didn't pay enough attention to Adrian's eyes because I was more afraid of the LOOK in his eyes: Cold, malicious, evil. Only a few explanations I was sure of that was happening to him: Really, really strong super strength, really, really fast, and malicious and cold. There was a reason for all of this.

Adrian Ivashkov was a Strigoi.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise to write more when I get the chance! :) I hope you liked this chapter and review! :D Thanks! :) ~TeamVampireAcademy15**


	4. TWINS!

Adrian pressed his body harder against mine and I screamed in pain. I vaguely noticed Dimitri running in the room, grabbing Adrian, who fought with all his strength, and slammed him to the floor. Adrian suddenly sank his teeth into my neck and drank deep.

I vaguely noticed Dimitri running in the room, with Lissa tagging along with a stake in her hand for some odd reason, and Dimitri pulled Adrian off and slammed him into a wall.

Adrian flipped into a crouch and snarled and pounced at Dimitri and threw HIM against the wall. I stood up and punched Adrian in the face. He slammed me against the TV and it shattered.

I felt myself slowly fading out from the impact, and I also vaguely noticed Lissa staking Adrian and I witnessed a HUGE white flash. I fell unconscious, hoping the baby was all right...

I woke up in a white room, a hospital room it looked like, and I heard monitors beeping. I noticed Dimitri was asleep on one of those couches that fold out that were often seen in hotel rooms and he was lying on his back, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

Dimitri woke up, yawned and sat up, and he noticed me looking at him. He half smiled but it didn't touch his eyes; they were full of sadness and grief and he couldn't completely erase it.

Dimitri stood up and walked towards the bed I was lying on, grabbing a chair and setting it down on the right side of my bed. He scooted closer, enough so that he could reach his hand and stroke my cheek if he wanted to.

I didn't realize my hand instinctively flew to my stomach until it was actually on my stomach.

"Dimitri..." I began in a whisper.

He seemed to know what I was about to say.

"I know. The doctor will be in shortly. But hang in there, Roza, it'll turn out okay." He soothed me and it calmed my worry a little.

The doctor came in and he spoke in a calm voice.

"How are you holding up, Rose?"

"I'm holding up fine," I figured it was better to be honest. "My head hurts and my chest is sore but other than that, i feel fine."

The doctor nodded and spoke in a firm but calm voice. "I'm going to do an ultra sound to see if the baby is all right."

I nodded absently.

I felt exhausted and tried to fall asleep, but my mind was too wild too even think of falling asleep.(I was five months along by the way.) He put some gel stuff on my stomach and my eyes slid closed.

My eyes flew open when I heard a squeal of delight. I noticed Lissa, she was the one who squealed, and Eddie who was, to my delight and surprise, holding hands with Mia. Yeah, Mia was there too and so was a gold streaked brown haired girl with brown eyes that looked a lot like Dimitri's.

Dimitri smiled politely at the group, even though it didn't match his eyes. This time, his eyes were bright, ecstatic instead of sad and grieved. I smiled at the look in his eyes, even though I didn't get what they were happy about.

The doctor came in with the ultra sound results in his hands. He gave them to me without a word; just a smile. I stared at the pictures in shock.

"We're having _twins_!" I nearly shrieked.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face; i was too happy. Dimitri grinned this time and leaned in to press a kiss to my forehead; I could feel his smile against my skin. I knew, in that moment, that he was just as happy as I was and I was so happy, so ecstatic, that i felt like I could defeat every Strigoi in the world!

Yeah. I was just that happy.

* * *

  
I was given permission to leave the hospital, since i didn't have any severe injuries, and we walked out the hospital doors. I half ran, half walked to Lissa, and embraced her in a hug. We stood there, both of us with tears of joy streaming down our faces, and then we broke apart,  
smiling at each other.

Then I half ran, half walked to Dimitri, whom I embraced in a hug and stood on my toes and kissed his lips. He kissed me back, seeming to not care about the others eyes on us, and then we broke apart too, staring into each other's eyes and smiling at each other; well more like grinning.

Apparently, we got a house and it was _beautiful_! It was a 2 story house and the outside of the house was a gorgeous light blue color. We walked inside and in front of me was a _huge_ living room! The couches were leather and plush velvet and on the north end of the living room was a fireplace engraved into the wall.

There was a curving staircase on the east side of the room and the wallpaper for the living room was a chocolate brown with black swirls; it reminded me of coffee kind of.

I walked up the curving staircase with Dimitri right beside me. The hallway walls were a blood red plush velvet and the first room on the left was the master bedroom. It was _huge_! There was a huge bed with a red headboard and there was mosquito netting above the bed and it matched the headboard, just a lighter shade.

There were purple night stands on either side of the bed and lamps atop of the nightstands. There was a black alarm clock placed on one of the nightstands.

The walls were ivory with light blue moldings and there was a doorway to the right of the bed. I walked to the doorway and went in and it was apparently a bathroom. It was a decent sized bathroom and there was a bathtube that was big enough for two people.

The floors were polished tiled squares, the color brown, and the walls were a lighter shade of brown. There was another door that led off the bathroom and i walked into it and it was a walk in closet, apparently.

Lissa must have bought me some new clothes because I could see a lot of my favorite clothes on hangers. The color of the walls were tan and there was a shelf above the pole that held the hangers that held the clothes.

I told Dimitri I was going to put on some new clothes, since mine were muddy and he nodded and smiled at me before leaving the closet.

I had a hard time choosing because I loved _all_ the clothes. I sighed in frustration. I decided to get someone's opinion. I walked out, through the bathroom and I found that Dimitri was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard which was huge by the way, and he was reading a western novel.

"Dimitri, I need your opinion on what I should wear."

"Sure, Roza."

We walked to the walk in closet and Dimitri, looking around at the clothes, pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Well, you could wear denim shorts and a red tube top." He shrugged. I thought about it and grinned.

"I know what I've decided. I'll wear something loose but something really cute. I'll surprise you. Don't leave okay? Just wait in the bathroom."

He smiled. "Okay Rose. I have a surprise for you later." He said, grinning now. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. My hands searched through the hanging clothes and I finally found what I wanted.

I put on the strapless dress, which went down barely above my knees, and the color was a light blue with white sillouette roses on the dress.

I walked out of the walk in closet and Dimitri was leaning against the wall, apparently lost in thought and looked up at my approach.  
His eyes took in my outfit, I was also wearing white flats so I felt especially short to Dimitri, and he smiled.

"You look beautiful Roza. Gorgeous." I blushed and looked down. He took my hand and suddenly swept me off my feet. He half ran out of the bedroom, jogged down the stairs, and we arrived at the living room within minutes.

He set me down on the couch, and stood up and pulled out his cell phone and from what it looked like, he was texting.

**Dimitri's POV**

I set Rose down on the couch and pulled out my cell phone and texted Lissa.

**_*DimkaBelikov*_** (That was my texting name)

**Lissa, come downstairs. I have some news. Bring Mia, Eddie, Christian and Viktoria.**

I closed my cell phone and a minute later, i felt my phone vibrate.

**_~LiSSaDRaGoMiR~_**

**Okay. We'll be down in a few.**

I didn't reply, knowing that she'll be down in a few minutes. The group came down the curving staircase and came into the living room. Mia sat down on the leather couch next to Eddie and Viktoria sat next to Rose and Christian sat next to Lissa and Lissa was sitting on the plush velvet couch next to Rose.

They were murmuring to each other, speaking softly as if this was a meeting.

"Okay," I began and they immediately stopped talking. Rose leaned forward, a smile on her face. Man, I loved that smile. I worked hard not to get distracted. I continued.

"You all know I have some news, other than the fact that I'm going to be a father, and does anyone have any guesses on what the news is?"

They all shouted at the same time. "Whoa, whoa. One at a time."

Rose raised her hand first. "Are we going to Hawaii?"

"Nope. Not even close." Rose looked like she was about to cry, so I hurried to say where we were going.

"We're going to...Russia! Baia Russia. My hometown. Those of you who don't want to go, then just raise your hand."

No one raised their hands, so I smiled and suddenly winced when Rose screamed and jumped up to hug me and kiss my lips. I kissed her back of course and i also had some other news Rose would scream at.

Rose's POV

I screamed very loudly when I found out we were going to Russia! Oh my gosh! I vaguely noticed Dimitri wincing, and then I got up and hugged him and kissed his lips. He kissed me back of course and then we broke apart. He suddenly got down on one knee and I heard a chorus of gasps behind me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway...Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

**Will Rose say yes? I'll write more asap. Just review and tell me what you think! :D Yeah, Lissa brought back Adrian, and yes Adrian might make an appearance in the next chapter, but I'm not spoiling anything. :) So thanks for reading :D I hope you liked it :D**


	5. together forever

Author's Note: Thanks so much for those who reviewed! I appreciate it! Just a heads up, I'm thinking about ending this story at…chapter 8 or 9. But I'm not sure. Kay! Here's the chapter! ^_^ P.S this chapter probably isn't gonna be as long as usual, but I'll write till my hands get sore

I stared at Dimitri, my voice temporarily lost. I couldn't believe my eyes. He actually _proposed!_

I looked behind me and everyone was gaping like a fish, all except for the girl with the brown hair with golden highlights, (I didn't know her name; I hadn't asked Dimitri) who was smirking.

I turned back around and a squeal escaped my lips. I decided to give them a moment's more of silence.

"Yes!" I shouted, grinning hugely while tears of joy streamed down my cheeks down my cheeks.

Dimitri's breathtaking smile lit up like the Fourth of July. His eyes were practically dancing! He stood up, and slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand.

Then he kissed my lips very passionately. He was very careful not to hug me too tightly, since I was carrying twins.

He pulled back to look at me; this time his smile was genuine but it didn't match his eyes, which were sparkling with tears of joy.

Eddie and Mia said their goodbyes, since they live next door, and then the girl with the brown hair with gold highlights, walked towards us and hugged Dimitri around the waist.

"Congratulations, Dimka! I'm so, so happy for you!" She said cheerfully.

Dimitri chuckled and pulled back so he could wrap his arm around my waist.

"Thank you; that means a lot to me, Viktoria." He said, unable to keep from smiling.

"Oh. Your name's Viktoria?" I asked, since I'd been wanting to know her name for a while. She nodded and replied in a very happy tone,

"Yep. I'm so happy for you Rose, Dimitri had told me all about you. You're going to make a great mom, Rose. Also, I'm definitely sure you two are one of the perfect couples out there. Well, gotta fly, literally. I'm going home, now, Dimka. But we'll come back in time for your wedding, don't worry."

"Okay, just don't miss it." He said, as though it was a command.

Viktoria laughed and hugged me carefully and I hugged her back and then hugged Dimitri again.

She walked out the door, with one last goodbye and she was gone. I turned to Dimitri. I stood up on my toes and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I don't know how long we kissed until someone tapped on my shoulder. I broke apart from Dimitri, automatically glaring at whoever disturbed our make out session.

It was Lissa and she had a really happy look on her face. My face relaxed. I grinned at her and she grinned back, happiness and joy rising up inside of her until she had to let it burst. She screamed excitedly, nearly making me go deaf.

"_Oh My Gosh!_ _Oh My Gosh!_ _Oh My Gosh!"_ She screamed excitedly again, (a little _too_ excited, I thought) and she asked, "Can I do your wedding? I'll do it _exactly _how you want it to be! Please?" Her eyes were sparkling with so much happiness, that I couldn't deny.

"_Of course _it's okay! But I get to help with the dress. Since, well, it is mine and Dimitri's wedding." I sighed happily and Dimitri leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I forgot to mention that we're going to have two girls." I was confused for a half second then—

I squealed louder than Lissa screamed. I didn't realize I was jumping up and down until Dimitri told me to calm down. He suddenly swept me off my feet and laid me down on the plush velvet couch. My breathing slowed but then I suddenly felt yet another sharp pain in my abdomen.

I groaned, clutching the couch and Dimitri was about to lift his hands under me when the pain stopped, almost as suddenly as it had come.

My hands slowly unclenched from the edge of the couch and I felt slightly breathless. Dimitri looked relieved and he knelt down next to the couch, to the right of me.

"Rose, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. Our little girls are okay." I said, folding my hands over my stomach. I heard a gasp behind the couch and I looked up, noticing Lissa's even more joyful expression. I grinned.

"Yeah, we're having two little girls. Twins!" My smile grew impossibly wider. Lissa grinned and said she was going to go meet Christian at a coffee shop.

"Bye Rose! See ya!"

"See ya later Liss!" I shouted and she walked out the door.

I sat up carefully, letting my memories of my past overtake me.

I remembered the time I walked through the gates (after running away from the Academy and then being chased by the Guardians and led back to the Academy) of the Academy.

I remembered the time when I first met Dimitri.

I remembered the car accident that changed my life. And Lissa's too.

I remembered the very first time me and Dimitri made love. In a cabin, no doubt.

I remembered the very first time I visited the Royal Court, the place I live now.

I remembered graduating from the Academy like it was yesterday…

_**~Flashback~**_

I was walking to the podium in the cafeteria—they'd decorated it just like a graduation ceremony was supposed to look like—ready to give my speech. I couldn't remember what month it was that day-therefore I couldn't remember how far along I was with my pregnancy that day.

I walked up to the podium and began my talk. "Hey everyone. My name is Rose Hathaway. I'm here to give a speech on whatever subject I want to talk about. As long as it doesn't involve sexual content. Anyway, I'd like to talk about choices and freedom. It may sound cheesy, but it's part of life. The choices; not the cheesiness _of _ the choices."

The audience chairs laughed and I paused while they laughed and settled down after a minute. I even had noticed Dimitri chuckling against the walls. I continued in a steady voice.

"We all have choices, decisions to make at several times in our lives. If you make the wrong choice, you get the wrong result. If you make the right choice, you get the right result. But have you noticed the difference between _'right' _and_ 'good'? _

"'Good' choices don't always guarantee 'good' results—It would have to depend on your definition of 'good'. If you base your life on sex and fancy things and all that jazz, then you won't be as truly happy as a married couple or a couple expecting or just two best friends living on their own.

"I say, make the right choices but factor in what _YOU_ want, because your life can be your own; it doesn't have to center around others, take me for example. I'm pregnant and I'm not going to be Vasilisa's guardian, or as I like to call her, Lissa.

"She understands my longing to be a mother, and trust me, that is no easy task to go from wanting to be a guardian, especially wanting to be your _best friend's_ guardian, to being a mom. But, I know Lissa will find a great, dependable guardian someday and she has Christian Ozera too." This caused some grumbles and mutters in the audience but I ignored them.

"I also say that you ought to factor in happiness and joy! Live your lives the way _.to!_

I concluded my speech and for an instant, there had been silence. Then as I had walked across the stage to get my diploma, a roar of applause had come from behind me, making me flinch as though I'd been Tasered. I had turned around slowly and saw everyone standing up, applauding. My eyes had widened and I had stumbled down the steps of the stage and sat down next to Lissa, who had had tears in her eyes.

~End of Flashback~

I was back in reality and Dimitri was reading a western novel. I stretched carefully, my arms and legs feeling stiff. Dimitri noticed and set his book down on the coffee table. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"I was thinking…Maybe we could have our wedding in Russia? We could invite Lissa and the rest of them too." Dimitri said casually.

I smiled. "Of course we can have our wedding in Russia! It would be amazing! I'd always wanted to have a wedding outside of the United States, did you know that?"

He shook his head. "Wow. I'd always wanted _my_ wedding in Russia. Isn't it interesting how our minds work, Roza?"

I chuckled mischievously. "Yep. You REALLY don't want to know how my mind works. You'd probably be scared."

"Ahh..I'm really intrigued now." He leaned forward. His lips met mine and he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his side, both of us next to each other, his arms wrapped around me, and his lips kissing mine and then down to my neck, and up again, across my collarbone, and then down to my stomach, pressing two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight kisses on my stomach.

"Daddy loves you, sweethearts." He said so full of love that I couldn't make fun of him for it. I smiled hugely though, tears of joy spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

I eventually fell asleep and I dozed in and out while pictures flickered in my mind.

I felt a blanket spread over me at one point and at another I felt strong arms lift me and that was the last thing I felt before falling asleep completely…

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and comfortable. I looked around and noticed we were in our bedroom. I didn't know where Dimitri was. Before I could look for him, I experienced nausea. I dashed to the bathroom, (luckily it was nearby) and threw up noisily into the toilet.

After I was done brushing my teeth, there was a irresistible smell of bacon and eggs coming from downstairs. I walked out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, walked across the living room, and into the kitchen. Dimitri's back was to me and he was shirtless. I tried not to stare, so I walked to his side and asked,

"Why are you shirtless Dimitri?" He smiled and replied,

"My shirts are in the washer. All of them are. Including my jackets."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. Just stay in the house….if you want your sanity to stay intact."

He laughed, but amazingly he was still focused on his task. One of the amazing things I loved about him.

"Its done, Roza. You can eat now. Just let me serve it up." He then walked off to the cupboards next to the fridge and I secretly grabbed, without thinking, a strip of bacon off the griddle.

I hurried and ate it quickly. Too quickly and it burned my throat and I threw up in the sink next to the stove. I rinsed my mouth in the faucet.

"It burns!" I said a little _too _dramatically.

Dimitri came running to my side and shook his head in amusement. "Roza.." He sighed, a strong hint of amusement in his voice.

I started crying, mostly mood swings but partly of embarrassment, and he wrapped his arms around me and said gently, "Shh, Rose, it's okay. Don't cry. I was just amazed at your…impulsiveness, that is you after all. Don't cry. Shh." I calmed down after a few minutes, thanks to his comforting.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking away, trying not to think about my weaknesses.

"Rose…" He started but I put my forefinger to his lips and said,

"Let's just eat. I'm fine now."

He sighed and we sat down at the table and ate, at first, in silence.

"It must be the pregnancy. Mood swings, right?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. I smiled at him to let him know I was all right now. I really was. He smiled back, relieved, and we finished eating and put our dished in the stainless steel dishwasher. We walked out of the room, hand in hand, and I noticed Lissa and Christian sitting on the couch, murmuring to each other.

I waved 'Hi' to Lissa and she smiled and stood up, Christian following behind her.

"Hey Rose, I need to know _where _you want the wedding at. I've already got the decorations and all that ready." She said casually but with an undertone of happiness in her voice.

I looked at Dimitri for confirmation and he nodded and smiled.

"We're planning it on having it in Russia. I hope that's all right."

She nodded, a huge grin on her face. Then her face fell. "I don't think I have enough money…" She said sadly. Dimitri pitched in.

"I have more than enough money saved up in my savings account. It's mostly money from doing Guardian duties but I saved up ever since I was 8 years old." He said casually.

I stared at him and he looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that _you_ amaze _me_ sometimes, did you know that?"

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I figured as much." He said, still smirking.

I rolled my eyes and Lissa's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Are you actually willing to use some of your money for the wedding Dimitri?" Lissa asked.

He nodded. And then looked weird, as if us staring at him made him uncomfortable.

"I actually have over one million in my savings account." We all gaped at him, including Christian, and he looked even more uncomfortable.

"_Seriously?" _Me, Christian and Lissa shouted at the same time.

He nodded yet again and grinned nervously. "It really isn't a big deal since I saved up since I was 8. And I'm 25 now. Plus, I earn thirty dollars and 35 cents per hour. Sometimes it goes higher, sometimes it goes a little lower. Just depends."

I hugged him, not because we were rich but because we had more than enough money to get married and _that _waswhat counted. I could practically hear the priest bind us together forever….

**Hey guys! Review please and tell me what you think! :D I hope you like this chapter! **** Thanks for reading my story so far and again, I thank those of you who took the time to review, thank you! :) **


	6. The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! **** Review please! :D thanks! **

It was the big day. My wedding day. Lissa had already got everything set up for my wedding and it looked _perfect!_

There were just enough flowers—roses, daisies, and others I couldn't remember the name to—and just enough decorations to make everything look beautiful.

(We were going to do a wedding in Russia, but we decided otherwise, partly because Olena and Dimitri's other sisters wanted to visit _us_ and partly because we were going to save up the money for some other things. Just in case.)

I was noticing all this out of the crack of the master bedroom's door. (We were going to have the wedding in the spacious living room, so I could see it all look amazing and gorgeous.) I was in my dress—the actual dress itself went down to my knees but the train was way longer—and it looked _amazing!_

It was white, of course, with a neckline low enough not to show too much but enough to catch attention. There were designs of light pink roses all over the dress and my stomach looked slightly bigger than seven months and thankfully we had it fitted so it wouldn't be tight on the babies.

It was spaghetti strap and my hair was in a sort of bun with two parts of my hair were hanging out next to the sides of my cheeks which were braided.

I had sparkling white eyeshadow on, a very light pink blush on my cheeks, and light pink lip gloss on.

I had to wait up here until Dimitri was at the altar and my friends were there in their seats except for Mia and Lissa, who were my bridesmaids.

They looked gorgeous, I'd told them, but they waved it off, saying I was the star tonight. I'd rolled my eyes, but let it go.

Mia and Lissa came up the stairs, hurrying as fast as they could in their dresses, and closed the door behind them as quickly as they could.

Luckily Dimitri wasn't at the altar yet—which also looked beautiful, considering the decorations all over it and the silk ribbons hanging over it—so I could see no reason why they were hurrying. Until they told me.

"Rose, Dimitri's on his way! Get ready and as soon as he's here and the music starts, you follow us! Okay? Okay! Oh and be careful not to trip, you don't want your babies hurt do you? Of course not! Oh! Dimitri's there!"

Lissa peeked through the crack and suddenly the music started—I honestly couldn't remember who the artist was but I remembered the title, _Here comes the Bride. _I vaguely noticed that Christian was standing next to Dimitri as his best man.

Lissa and Mia walked gracefully down the curving stairs and I followed as gracefully as I could. A lot of people were already in their seats—a lot of them I recognized but some I didn't—and suddenly, I was walking down the aisle to where Dimitri stood at the altar, arms behind his back, with a glorious, exulted smile on his face.

I felt myself blush and suddenly, I was already at the altar with Dimitri. I vaguely noticed his tuxedo, which was stunningly gorgeous by the way, because I was staring into his eyes. His luscious, chocolate brown, gorgeous eyes…

The priest began speaking. "Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

My eyes were filled with tears and, without looking away from Dimitri's face, I said, "I do."

"And do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dimitri said in a triumphant and love filled voice, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dimitri leaned down and cupped my face with his hands, and kissed my lips so sweetly, so tenderly, my heart swelled so much it almost ached.

He kissed me for a minute longer than pulled back, staring at my face with a glorious smile.

I smiled back and then he turned us around so we could face the crowd—who were standing up and clapping loud enough to nearly hurt my eardrums.

We walked through the kitchen and out the back door into a beautifully decorated courtyard.

And I saw that it was just as amazing as the wedding ceremony.

There were birds chirping over bird baths, and several circular tables around the area. There were flowers decorated all over, and there was a fence surrounding the area.

There was food being served on four tables. I walked over there and the smell nearly made my mouth water.

There was a bunch of different foods—like a sort of bread, which I suspected was a Russian bread. And even hot dogs, hamburgers, chili, and a bunch of American sides to go with the main dishes. On the ground in between the four tables—there was a small space between the four tables—was a bucket filled with different cans of soda pop. Like Pepsi, Dr Pepper, Sprite, Mountain Dew and a bunch of others.

There were more foods coming and I saw Viktoria place a bowl with crackers and place a can of cheese that you squirt onto the crackers.

I had a hard time choosing. Dimitri was off talking to a lady and at first, I felt jealousy. Then they walked over to me. She went up to his shoulder—about the same height as me—and she suddenly hugged me carefully around the waist.

She pulled back and placed her hands on my shoulders, a soft look in her eyes. My expression must have been funny, because they chuckled.

"Hello, I'm Olena Belikova. I am Dimitri's mother. I am so happy for you and my son. You must be the lovely Rose Hathaway, I'd heard so much about."

"Let me guess, you heard about me because of my reputation."

She shook her head, slightly amused. "Actually, Dimitri just tells me all about you in letters. I quote: _'Rose is so amazing at everything that she surprises me. That's one of the things I love about her, Mama, and a million more. She is sexy, smart, talented, and has an attitude that sometimes scares me. But in a good way.'_ "

I felt my face redden but I grinned anyway. I turned around so I could find something I wanted to eat. Ugh, so many choices! I thought.

I decided to go with the crackers and cheese. Plus a hamburger with all the toppings, and a hot dog with ranch dressing on it and I put it all on a plate.

I squirted the can of cheese all over my crackers and when I leaned down to grab a soda, I felt a pain in my stomach that I easily recognized whenever I leaned forward.

I groaned in annoyance and straightened up.

"Dimitri, can you get me a Sprite, please? I'd get it, it's just that whenever I lean forward, I feel pain in my abdomen."

"Sure, Rose. Anything you need." He leaned down and grabbed a Sprite and straightened up and handed it to me.

He went to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Thank you. Let's go to a table where my friends are sitting at."

" You're welcome." He said and Olena followed us. We sat down at the table and Lissa immediately stood up and carefully hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Congratulations, Rose. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Liss. That means a lot to me." I smiled at her and began eating.

I was done within ten minutes, before anyone else was done.

I got up, carefully stretched, and threw my can in the recycling bin and threw my plate in the garbage.

Dimitri was still eating, so I decided to take a walk through the forest.

I very carefully climbed over the fence and walked through the forest, the sun blocked off by the trees. As I walked deeper and deeper, I started to get scared but I pushed the fear away. I was Rose Hathaway after all. It was unlikely to find any Strigoi in this forest.

But as I looked behind me, I suddenly realized I couldn't see the party behind me. _Why, oh, why, _I thought. _Did I decide to take a walk through the trees?_

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. I started to hyperventilate (even though that wasn't good for the babies) and I just about jumped out of my skin when Dimitri suddenly appeared. But I did scream though.

My scream lasted for about a minute when Dimitri clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shh! Rose there could be Strigoi out here!" He whispered frantically.

I started crying due to mood swings and frantic worry that Dimitri was mad at me.

"Roza, what's the matter?" He asked in a frantic voice. He stepped in front of me so he could look at me; his expression was worried.

I calmed down some. "It's just…Are you mad at me? You know…for me sneaking out of the party?" Tears filled my eyes again as I waited for his answer.

His eyes softened but I could still see worry in his face.

"Rose, you didn't sneak out. I actually wasn't paying attention; I thought you were talking to Lissa, or somewhere in the house. I didn't expect for you to climb over the fence."

"Are you avoiding the question?" I asked calmly.

This time his eyes softened completely, erasing the worry almost completely. "No. I'm not mad at you, Roza. It's just that I became worried as I searched for you throughout the house and I realized you weren't at the reception by the time it was time to cut the cake—" I interrupted him by suddenly dashing through the forest so I could get to the cake. Dimitri came running up to me easily.

He swept me suddenly in his arms and leaped over the fence, while everyone clapped. Though I doubted he was trying to make a performance.

They apparently moved the tables off to the side to make room for a white gorgeous cake in the middle of the long table with a chocolate fountain to the right of the cake, and different small appetizers—like, angel food cake, strawberries, animal crackers and other various appetizers—on separate plates atop the table.

Dimitri carried me to the cake, set me down next to the table, and I felt impatient as they had to find the knife to slice the cake.

One of the servers handed Dimitri the knife and he cut a piece of the cake and stuffed it in my mouth.

I chewed the cake happily. I swallowed and Dimitri handed me the knife. I cut a piece of the cake and stuffed it into Dimitri's mouth and then I had an idea.

I swiftly cut another slice and Dimitri's expression was confused. I slapped—not roughly—a piece onto his face and rubbed it around while grinning.

I rubbed it all the way down to his neck and I heard laughter behind me. Dimitri's eyes narrowed playfully and he laughed.

I noticed Lissa had a camera in his hand and Dimitri's eyes widened. Before Dimitri could say anything or even run, Lissa snapped a picture.

I walked over to her to give her a high five. We both laughed at the picture that showed up temporarily on the camera screen.

Dimitri's face and neck was literally covered in cake and his expression was downright hilarious! I laughed so hard that tears streamed down my cheeks. I clutched my stomach—not tightly—as my breathing became difficult.

Dimitri rushed over to me and Lissa hovered, her hands in the air, looking for some way to help. Dimitri swept me under his arms yet again and carried me into the house.

He walked through the kitchen back door and through the kitchen and laid me down on the plush velvet couch.

He sat down on the armrest next to my feet and stared at me with an overly worried expression that I'd come to know so well.

My breathing slowly returned to normal and I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Dimitri. I definitely need to control my laughter and breathing otherwise our baby girls will get hurt."

I hesitated and then said worriedly, "I hope I can do this right, Dimka, I really want to be a good mother."

"You will be a great mother, Rose. It's nothing to worry about. You will be just fine. By the way, I love you."

I grinned and replied, "Well, good thing we love each other so much, otherwise these babies will be living off of TV dinners and Starbucks cappuccinos."

Dimitri laughed and then his family came in. Dimitri had told me the day before the wedding the names of his sisters—besides Viktoria. The first one coming through the kitchen's back door, was Sonya. She also had brown hair and light brown eyes.

The second sister that came through the door, was Karolina, carrying a baby named Zoya. Beside her was a 8 year old boy named Paul.

Coming up behind her, was Viktoria and then Olena.

I sat up carefully and Dimitri stood up to hug Karolina and then Sonya—who was pregnant—and then Viktoria, and then Olena. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Congratulations, Dimka!" All three sisters said at once. "I'm happy for you, Uncle Dimka!" Paul said, jumping into his arms as if it was perfectly choregraphed.

Dimitri chuckled, the sound of it warming my heart.

"Thank you, Paul, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. I can't begin to express how much that means to me."

Viktoria took a few steps towards me, shyly.

"Hey, Rose. Can I speak with you for a moment? If you're feeling all right; I don't want to bother you."

She looked concerned about something, so I nodded and carefully got up from the couch and walked with her up the stairs.

I mouthed to Dimitri over my shoulder, _I'll be right back._ He nodded and we entered my master bedroom.

Viktoria began speaking shyly at once.

"Well…I met this cute man, named Adrian Ivashkov and I was wondering if you knew him. He told me he had been Strigoi and this Moroi spirit user named Lissa Dragomir brought him back. I think…Rose…I think I'm in love with Adrian. I _know_ I am. But…he says he loves you. He doesn't know that I love him.

"What am I supposed to do when the love of my life is in love with my brother's wife? Wow that sort of rhymed, but my point is…well I think you get my point. I'd made it clear. I'm in love, Rose. In love with Adrian Ivashkov. But he doesn't know I have feelings for him. It's so confusing. Will you help me? I'd heard so much about you, and I don't want to bother you, but I really, _really_ love him…"

I stared at her in shock. I felt as if I was frozen.

I couldn't believe it. Viktoria was in love with Adrian. I nodded, my voice lost temporarily.

"Okay. Okay, I'll help you. I'll try convincing Adrian..."

**Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! xD Review please :) **** Thanks again!**


	7. There was finally a balance

_**~Rose's POV~**_

The shock wore off—but I still felt lingering surprise at Viktoria being in love with Adrian. I was 7 months along now and I was walking to Adrian's apartment.

When I arrived at his apartment, I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps and the door opened. Adrian was standing there, looking surprised and he glanced down to my stomach, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Hey Adrian, how are you?" I was nervous all the way to his apartment; that nervousness increased when Adrian glanced up at my face.

"I'm…okay. You wanna come in? Or do you just want to stay outside?" He replied with a slight smirk.

I smiled slightly and walked in his apartment. It looked nice, and it was actually cleaned up. There was a square black wooden table on the left of me, facing the small space of wall there and next to the table was a tan leather couch.

"So what did you come here for? I'm guessing it's not because you wanted to see me." He said curiously.

I let out my breath I'd been holding because I'd been afraid he'd throw out accusations…

I decided to get straight to the point. "Adrian, I came here to talk to you about a certain subject."

He gestured to the leather couch and I sat down and he sat next to me, looking confused.

"Well…do you know this girl named Viktoria Belikova?"

He nodded slowly, still confused.

I sighed and continued in a wary voice. "Well, she loves you. Sure you guys just barely met, but sometimes love doesn't work that way. Now look, before you go freaking out, I need you to understand…." I trailed off because I was surprised. And I was surprised because he chuckled for some reason.

"I know, Rose. It's sort of hard to miss. What I mean by that, is that her face turns red, and she stutters whenever she's around me. So, I already know she had a crush on me. What girl wouldn't?"

He chuckled again and I was about to protest when I noticed a familiar look in his eyes whenever he was in love.

I realized—in just a single moment—that he wasn't in love with me—Viktoria was wrong about that. He was in love with Viktoria. I was happy at first…until I factored in Dimitri. Viktoria's older, protective, sometimes scary, brother.

"Adrian…" I whispered. "Are you…in love with Viktoria?"

He nodded, looking away from me and I swore I saw his face redden.

"Okay. That's all I need to know. Just curiosity, that's all." I stood up carefully and walked to the door and waved goodbye and walked out.

I was grinning all the way home. When I got there, Viktoria nearly ran into me, apparently waiting for an answer. "Whoa, careful there cowgirl. " I teased.

She was apparently impatient because she said frantically, "What did he say? What did he _say?_" She moaned a little impatiently. "Shh! Don't tell Dimitri."I whispered frantically. She was about to say something, until Dimitri appeared behind her, his arms folded across his chest, an eyebrow arched. "Don't tell me what?"

"Oh…just that Tori….is going shopping!" Tori looked shocked and confused. I ushered her out the door, whispering under my breath,

"Don't come back until you've got a present for you-know-who."

I barely, barely—so barely that Dimitri still looked confused—inclined my head to Dimitri and she said, "Oh. Okay." She walked out, whistling cheerfully.

"What's going on Rose?" He said in a tone that said I shouldn't lie to him.

"Oh…if I must...Tori's getting a present for you. That's all." I worked hard to keep the lie out of my voice and it looked like it worked because his expression turned surprised and somewhat happy.

"Really?" He said half skeptically, half curiously.

I nodded and walked towards the kitchen, wanting to get something to eat. I grabbed a container of strawberries and sat down at the kitchen table. I got thinking as I was eating the strawberries.

I hated lying to Dimitri. But I knew it was necessary if I didn't want Viktoria's feelings badly hurt from Dimitri yelling at her for being with a once-Strigoi Adrian Ivashkov.

I sighed and ate my last strawberry, not wanting to eat anymore. I felt full I noticed with mild surprise that I'd ate the whole container. I laid my head down on my folded arms on the table and suddenly felt so exhausted, I fell asleep right at the table, sleeping dreamlessly….

**~Dimitri's POV~**

I knew that Rose was lying, it wasn't hard to tell. Well to me, it wasn't hard to tell. Something was going on and I had to get to the bottom of it. But before I could, Viktoria came through the front door, holding a small square wrapped present and she walked up to me—I was sitting on the couch—and she didn't meet my eyes as she handed me the present. She just stood there, a guilty expression on her face.

I opened the present and it was a gold Rolex watch. I smiled up at her and her lips twitched, like she wanted to say something. She flinched and she opened her mouth like she really wanted to say something.

She suddenly fell to her knees, moaning. It looked as if she was bowing. I got up off the couch and ran to her side.

"Viktoria! What's the matter?" I asked frantically, worried for her.

She moaned guiltily again and she got up, tears in her eyes and her lips trembling. "Dimka…I'm so afraid…you'd yell at me…for saying this…..I'm in love. With Adrian….."

I didn't feel anything but surprise. I was completely shocked but I didn't yell at her because I knew she was afraid I would. But I was going to have a talk with Rose.

"I'm not mad at you Viktoria. It's…Well, I guess it's okay. As long as he doesn't hurt you. Does he…feel the same?"

She glared at me suddenly and replied in an annoyed voice I'd come to know so well in all my years I'd known her.

"No. Because Rose was _about_ to tell me until _you_ showed up behind me. Geez, Dimitri, do you have super hearing or something? I know you're a dhampir but gosh…" She yawned hugely and looked like she was about to fall asleep any moment.

I chuckled. I went to go find Rose and I went to the first place she'd go to whenever she was hungry.

I noticed that Rose was asleep at the table and I smiled at her peaceful face. My smile faded as I realized I was planning to talk to her about a certain subject. I sighed very quietly and pushed Rose very gently so she was sitting against the chair, still sleeping soundlessly.

Okay, not soundlessly. She was snoring lightly and I put my arms under her legs and before her upper body and head could fall to the floor, my left arm quickly moved to under her back.

I carried her to the living room and set her down on one of the couches. She was 7 months along now and I gently caressed her stomach, where she was carrying our twins.

I smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach and she stirred but didn't wake up. But as I looked up at her face, she smiled in her sleep.

I smiled and I stood up and went to go find Viktoria, who was—as I'd come around the couch—asleep against the back of the couch that Rose was sleeping on. I knew she'd fall asleep. I smiled.

I lifted my arms under Viktoria and she stirred but she didn't wake up. I carried her to the other couch and laid her gently down on there, pressing a kiss to her forehead. It was a brotherly kiss.

I stood up and went up the curving staircase and went to read my western novel in the master bedroom…

***Adrian's POV***

I decided to go visit Rose's new home. I walked over there and I noticed Moroi girls whispering as I walked past them. One was walking behind me, giggling.

I had a feeling that the girl wasn't just go to any one place.

I rolled my eyes and gratefully arrived at Rose's house. I knocked on the door right when a Moroi girl was putting an arm around her waist.

I tried to move it by forcefully putting a hand and getting her arm off of me but unfortunately, she tightened her arm so tight around me that I could barely breathe. I glared at her fiercely and she backed away, tears in her eyes and she ran off. I shrugged and I saw Viktoria standing in the doorway, looking surprised. I could have sworn I saw hurt in her eyes but then she took my hand—her hand felt warm on mine—and towed me in.

"Wow. This is a cool house." I said, awestruck.

Viktoria half smiled and her face reddened. She flipped her hair, so it wouldn't get in her face.

I stared at her face and she walked over to where Rose was lying on the couch, asleep. She walked around the couch and I followed.

Rose was definitely huge. I'd heard that she was carrying twins. And apparently, it was true. Her stomach was slightly bigger than a one baby pregnancy. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Dimitri coming down the stairs, holding a book in his right hand.

He walked up to where Rose was and gently brushed hair out of her face. Dimitri glanced at me, an unreadable expression on his face. Tori glanced at him, and me and back and forth watching us stare at each other—my expression confused, his unreadable—like it was a tennis match.

Dimitri said in a suspiciously smooth voice, "I'd like to speak with you, Adrian."

I nodded, still confused. Tori put a hand on his chest and gave him a warning look. He nodded and she sighed and dropped her hand to her side.

I walked to the kitchen door and walked through and Dimitri soon followed after. I was leaning against the fridge and his expression turned from an unreadable expression to a warning glare. 

"What do you think of my sister?" He said calmly, though it didn't match his narrowed eyes and his frown.

"She's your sister?" I asked in a mildly surprised tone, hoping to stall him.

He nodded briskly and he walked up to me until we were only a few feet away.

"Well…she's beautiful…but she has a personality that's caring, and sweet, and so, so wonderful it makes my heart ache. And I love her with all my heart."

He nodded absently, lost in thought apparently. He suddenly smiled like he approved. My eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Well, now I know you won't break her heart. You can date her if you want. I don't care either way." He smiled approvingly and I stared at him, majorly surprised.

I couldn't say anything because I was in shock. I was in shock because he'd said I could date her. Well.

I walked out the kitchen door to where Viktoria was sitting on the floor by Rose's head. I sat down on the floor next to her and took her hand.

"Tori…is it okay if I call you Tori?"

"Sure." She said, her face reddening.

I smiled and continued. "Tori…Dimitri said something that I wasn't sure you were okay with it."

Her expression immediately turned panicked. "What'd he say?"

I half smiled this time. "Well, he said that it's okay with him, if, well, you and I…" I hesitated and her eyes widened and the panicked expression on her face turned to full blown fear.

"Date. You know, go out. With each other." I finished.

Her fearful expression turned to surprise and her face turned cherry red. I grinned and took her hand.

"But why would _you_ want to…date? Last time I heard, you liked to flirt and date random girls." She asked timidly.

"Flirt yes. Date random girls? No. I don't date just anyone. But Tori…if you want to date, we can. I'd like that. After all, couples who date would be crazy —excluding group dates—if they weren't in love."

She looked up at me and met my gaze. "So….you're in love? With who?"

The last part, I could tell, had an edge of jealousy. I grinned again and replied smoothly, "I'm in love with a Russian girl who has brown hair with gold streaks and beautiful brown eyes." I then arched an eyebrow and smiled.

She was repeating my words silently—mouthing the words—as she thought about it. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. She was a smart girl. Besides, it wasn't like I was speaking mathematical problems.

"Oh. That's what you're getting at. You're in love with me. Wow. I didn't expect that. I thought you still loved Rose."

"Key word: _Loved_. I don't anymore. We're just friends. Answer yes or no to this question: Do you want to go out with me…or not?"

She pretended to think about and suddenly grinned and threw her arms around my waist, pressing her face against my chest.

"Yes! Yes, _of course_ I want to go out with you! I…I love you, Adrian. Who cares if we just barely met? Love doesn't always work that way." I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on top of her head, grinning.

***~Viktoria's POV~***

I loved Adrian and my life so much I feel as though I can't handle any more. But bring it on. I can handle whatever life would throw at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that because I wasn't prepared for this.

Rose screamed abruptly—excitedly—and me and Adrian nearly jumped out of our skin.  
"_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! .Gosh_! I'm so, so, _so_ happy for you!" Tears of joy were flowing down her cheeks and dripping onto her shirt.

Dimitri came in the room suddenly and noticed Rose crying and sobbing. He either couldn't tell it was tears of happiness or was oblivious.

He said to me, "What's going on?" in a slightly confused and worried tone.

I grinned at him and snuggled closer to Adrian.

"Dimka, me and Adrian…are dating now. Well, not officially until we actually go out. Instead of sitting here." I winked at Adrian and he grinned.

"Let's go then." He got up and held out a hand, and I grabbed his hand as I stood up, smiling. Our hands intertwined and we walked out the living room, with a wave to Dimitri—who was smiling—and Rose—who was extremely happy due to mood swings, I guessed—and we walked out the door, off to wherever we wanted to go.

***~Rose's POV~***

I felt extremely happy and even a little giddy as Adrian and Viktoria waved to us and then walked out the door, closing it behind them.

I felt nothing but happiness and I realized that Tori was perfect for Adrian.

There was finally a balance in my life. When you think about my once complicated love life, you'd think it wasn't going to get better. (Yeah. That was how complicated it was.)

But now there was a balance. I'm married to Dimitri and we were going to have two beautiful baby girls together.

I smiled hugely and Dimitri came over and knelt and pressed his lips to my stomach, and kissed it once, twice, three times, four times. I smiled even wider and my mouth hurt from smiling too much.

Yeah. You could say I loved my life.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked it! :) Review, please, and I'll update even if you don't review :D Thanks for reading my story so far. :) I'm considering writing—after this story—a Night World story. Tell me what you think! xD Thanks!**


	8. Labor!

_**Authors' Note:**_

**After this chapter or the next one, I'm going to write a Night World fan fic. The main characters are going to be Mary-Lynnette and Ash, of course, and it might even include Jade and Mark. :) Okay; that's all I'm going to say for now. Here's the maybe-last chapter! :)**

_**~*Rose's POV*~**_

I was 9 months now and my due date was in a couple days. I had to go to the hospital the day before the due date to get ready for the labor.

I was sitting on the couch, listening to my I-Pod. The song that played was _**Breakeven**_ by _**The Script**_. I didn't know why, but this song reminded me of Dimitri.

Oh. Now I remembered. He had always told me that he would be miserable without me. Tears filled my eyes—not just mood swings but just pure emotion—as I thought about Dimitri alone. I would _never, never_ leave him alone or leave him. The song ended and played _**Love Story **_by _**Taylor Swift.**_

I smiled as I thought of happier, relaxing memories. I remembered when we first met. That was the day when my life changed. I loved Dimitri literally ever since I first met him.

I didn't know if it was instant for him—falling in love—as it was for me. Suddenly there were sharp pains within my stomach. I screamed but Dimitri didn't hear me.

_Where was he?_ I thought worriedly. He came running into the room and suddenly swept me under his arms and raced me out the door and set me down on the passenger seat and by the time I was buckled up, I was panting.

I was apparently having contractions, I found out when I got to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in a very comfortable bed at the Clinic.

My earphones were in my ears and I put on the song _**Firework **_by _**Katy Perry.**_

I screamed again and Dimitri was outside the room, filling out forms, I guessed. The doctor came in and Dimitri followed, a determined expression on his face. The song _**Innocence**_ by _**Avril Lavigne**_ was playing now on my I-Pod. It was on shuffle.

I never checked the calendar before I got here because the doctor said calmly and determinedly, "It's time for the babies to come out!"

I was in labor for a while. I didn't know how long because I was so caught up in the pain, I felt like dying. Well, after all, I _was _having twins.

I laid back against the pillows, panting and sweating all over. Literally. The doctors were washing the babies I'd given birth too in the sinks. Dimitri was sitting on the chair against the wall next to my bed, sighing quietly in relief.

While I waited, I chose the song on my I-Pod to _**A Year Without Rain**_ by _**Selena Gomez **_to listen to. I was humming along quietly as they finished washing the babies. I noticed as they wrapped the babies in the soft blankets that Dimitri stood up and walked over to the doctors.

They turned around right when Dimitri walked up to them and they gave him the babies and my heart swelled so much at his expression that it nearly ached. His expression was tender, loving, awed, filled with wonder and happiness as he stared at the babies.

He handed both to me and I smiled tenderly at them and they actually opened their eyes. They both had chocolate brown eyes—like Dimitri's—and lightly tanned skin, like ours, since we're dhampirs.

Well their skin proved that their dhampirs. I loved my family and I thought, _My life is perfect_ without any hesitation. Though, the word _perfect_ was just another way to say my life is completely and meaningfully wonderful and many other positive terms that I couldn't even begin to express, not even in my mind.

I broke the very comfortable silence as Dimitri sat down on the side of my bed to my right. My legs were in the middle, so he didn't sit on them. "I think we should name this one—"I pointed to the baby girl in my left arm—"Kayla Vasilisa Rose Belikov. I sorta want her to have a big name for some reason."

I half smiled in amusement. He chuckled and stroked the baby in my right arm and said, "I think we should name this one, Kaylee. K-a-y- l-e-e. That's how I want it spelled if it's okay with you.

"And yes, I'm choosing an American name. I'm pretty tired of Russian names because most girl Russian names are pretty hard to understand for some people in the States, even though they can be translated to English. But that's not the same." He smiled tenderly again, staring down at Kaylee and Kayla.

"Okay. That's fine. It's actually perfect. I love the name. And I'm not surprised you would pick an American name because of that reason you'd just explained. Russian names are _really_ hard to understand if you haven't learned the language. In my opinion of course."

He laughed again and leaned slightly down to lift Kaylee into his arms. He caressed her cheek gently and she actually smiled up at him. It was a very cute smile. It reminded me of my smile. I grinned, thinking of the similarities between me, Dimitri, and Kaylee and Kylie.

It felt so good, so right holding a precious baby in my arms that tears of happiness filled my eyes. I swear, my life couldn't possibly get any better than this. Being married to Dimitri, having twin baby girls, and friends whom you could count on, yeah. What more could I ask for? My life may not _be_ perfect, but it _felt _perfect_. _It feltright. Whole, for once. Like nothing could go wrong.

Well, it was exactly that sentence that would make everything go wrong. But if it so happened a bunch of Strigoi came along, threatening mine and Dimitri's daughters, then we'd do what we could to protect them. Fight for our lives and theirs.

"I'm fierce if not wild." I murmured so quietly to myself that even Dimitri couldn't hear. Either that or he was still gazing intently at Kaylee.

Yeah. I would do exactly what I would intend to do if it happened: Fight. Protect. Even die if necessary. But me and Dimitri were strong Guardians. We'd probably be able to protect Lissa, Christian and our daughters. Yep. We were kick butt Guardians.

**Author's Note: Okay, just to clarify, this is the last chapter, but I figured you'd have enough to read. I hope you're not mad at me. D: I am definitely going to work on the Night World fan fic as soon as possible. I really am sorry for ending it this way—at least it wasn't really a cliff hanger—and probably making you wonder what happens next in the story. Like, what happens to their daughters? And so on. But, for now, I'm taking a break—possibly permanently—from writing what-happens-next fan fics to fan fics I'd originally wrote. You'd feel the same—slightly annoyed and weary—if you had to write—okay it was my choice but still—what-happens-next stories to stories. Or, fan fics to fan fics…I hope you review on this chapter! :D Thank you SO much for reading my story! xD I appreciate it :D Bye guys! ;) For now…lol. **


	9. A sense of belonging

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to write any more chapters for this story, but well, a girl can change her mind xD So I'm taking a short break from writing my N.W (Night World) fan fic so I can work on making a few more chapters of this story. Thank you! **

**Also, if you read the N.W series, then please read my newest fan fic, **_Soulmates Forever._** If you do read it, **_**Please **_**tell me what you think! :D Thank you! **

**Here's the chapter! Enjoy! **

I was able to leave the hospital a few days after my labor. I walked out and my life continued to grow happier.

_** *Two years later***_

Kayla and Kaylee were running around the living room and I was watching them. They were officially two years old today.

Dimitri was helping some guardians with translating file work from Russian to English. I smiled down at my babies.

It felt right being a mom, but it also felt a little weird. I wasn't exactly used to it. But I would get used to it, and when I had to do guardian duties, Lissa and Mia would watch my daughters. I smiled again.

I was gazing at Kayla when I heard a door open. I was sitting on the couch and I looked up to see Dimitri walk in.

He went to sit on the couch beside me and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "How was it?" I asked simply, knowing he'd know what I was talking about.

I felt him shrug. I couldn't take my eyes off my daughters. They were adorable. "It went fine. Translating file work from Russian to English was pretty easy; well for me, it was easy. That's why they asked me; they knew I know Russian really well." He said calmly.

I nodded absently, still watching Kaylee and Kayla run around the living room as if they were mesmerizing.

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. Then Kaylee and Kayla started to run slightly faster in a circle. They were still breathing easily. I glanced up at Dimitri; he looked surprised.

I stood up and leaned down to put my hands on their arms. They stopped trying to run. They glanced up at me. Kaylee—the one under my left hand—glanced quickly at Dimitri then back at me. "Have you calmed down now?" I asked Kaylee and Kayla.

"Yes, Mama." They said in unison. I smiled.

"Good. Now, go play somewhere else, your daddy and I have to set up something for a couple of people." I said it casually, not wanting to spoil anything about the twins' birthday party.

I glanced sideways at Dimitri, and he nodded once and I could tell he understood what I meant. He stood up and he leaned down to lift Kayla and Kaylee into his arms. He grinned at me and then at the twins and then he broke into a run towards the stairs.

I grinned as the twins screamed, "Woohoo! Faster, daddy, faster!"

He ran up the stairs and he was gone for a moment. Then he walked back down the stairs with an unreadable expression. I sat back down on the couch and he sat down next to me. He leaned his head down to press his lips to mine. I twisted my fingers in his unbelievably silky brown hair. The kiss grew passionate and suddenly, I felt _his_ fingers twisting in _my_ hair. His body was pressed against mine and we kissed like that for a long while.

Then I heard exclaims of disgust. Dimitri and I sat up abruptly but we knew who it was.

The twins' expressions were amusing. They looked disgusted, slightly curious, shocked and just totally grossed out.

I laughed at their expressions and Dimitri chuckled too. Kaylee climbed into my lap, burying her face into my shoulder, and she yawned. It was cute. I smiled down at her.

Kayla did the almost the same to Dimitri, just the only difference was that she didn't yawn. She pushed herself up so she was standing on Dimitri's lap. She started playing with Dimitri's hair, and she giggled. Dimitri grinned at me, amused, and I grinned back.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. I said, "I'll get it, since you're obviously distracted." While getting up and grinning at him. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

I answered the door and I screamed in delight. Lissa and Mia and Christian were standing in the doorway and they walked in, knowing they were welcome anytime.

"Lissa, why haven't you been around? I missed you like crazy!" I playfully teased her, and she knew I knew where she was. She smirked, obviously amused. "Sorry, Rose, I was sort of busy with things." She arched an eyebrow, and I realized—as I read her thoughts—that she was helping with the twins' birthday party. I grinned at her and Kaylee looked from me to Lissa and back to my face again.

"Mama, what's the matter?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

I knelt down to look in her eyes—which were a deep chocolate brown, like Dimitri's—and I smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry sweetie."

I lifted her easily into my arms. Then I put her on my shoulders, holding her legs so she wouldn't fall. I glanced up, grinning, and I heard a familiar click and a flash.

I glanced over where it came from and Dimitri was standing, holding a camera and he was grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at him and Kayla giggled and then burst out laughing, and her fists pounding the floor as if she was having a temper tantrum.

I reached up to grab Kaylee and put her down on the floor.

I started to chase Dimitri and he sidestepped and ran out the door, as if he was afraid. But I knew he wasn't; this was just for fun.

I pushed my legs faster and I could see he was doing the same and we were running across the Court, and I noticed people staring at us but I didn't care.

I finally caught up with Dimitri. We were standing in the forest, not even breathing hard. Well, I thought. Well. I got you now Dimitri.

I shifted into a crouch and jumped on him. Good thing we're alone, I thought happily.

I was on top of him and I could feel him laughing underneath me. I grinned at him and I pressed a quick kiss to his lips but he put his hand on the back of my head, holding me there.

His kiss was so full of love, and filled with gentle passion, that my heart swelled and ached with longing, and a need for him.

I felt a sense of belonging within my heart.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading; I hope you liked this chapter :D Review please and tell me what you think! :D**


	10. I love Dimitri Belikov

**Author's Note**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! I appreciate it! :D Okay. so here's the chapter! ^_^ I hope ya like it! Review if you want xD Thanks!**

I was packing for Russia, since we couldn't have our wedding in Russia, and I was so excited, it felt like I was going to burst with excitement. Well, I actually did burst with excitement when Dimitri had told me and our daughters we were going to Russia.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"What? What is it, Dimitri? Just tell us!" I had groaned when he shook his head, but I hadn't realized he was waiting for us to try to guess as close as possible to what the surprise was.

"Daddy!" Kayla groaned and bonked her head on Dimitri's knee, to show she was impatient. That was usually how she showed her impatience; either that or she'd run around the room groaning nonstop until she got what she wanted. He was laughing. "All right, fine. I'll tell you. We're going to Russia!" He said, grinning. _I_ had thought it was a joke. So I had rolled my eyes and he had given me a confused look. "What? We really are. I have enough money to take us there. But then, if you don't want to go…" He had trailed off and I had ran up to him to kiss him passionately on the lips with enough force that we fell; with me on top of him.

_***~End of Flashback~***_

So, that had been when I burst with excitement and of course, he hadn't let it go until I had given him one of my famous glares. He wasn't scared; he had just laughed and he had finally let it go.

I was done packing and I ran downstairs carrying my suitcases and then I found myself falling…

…into Dimitri's arms. Literally. I found myself looking into his gorgeous brown eyes and I got lost in them.

Then several moments later, he stood up, pulling me with him. His arms were around my waist, and then, several moments after staring into his eyes again, we were kissing. It felt magical.

Then I heard impatient and disgusted groans. I broke apart from Dimitri to see that the twins were making gagging noises in unison. I laughed and I lifted Kaylee into my arms as Dimitri lifted Kayla into his arms.

"Daddy, you and Mama are gross!" Kayla complained, making a gagging noise again.

We laughed again and Dimitri replied, still chuckling, "Sweetie, you're gonna be seeing it a lot more."

Kayla muttered something under her breath in Russian. I shook my head, smiling. Then I arched an eyebrow as Dimitri scolded Kayla, not roughly but gently.

"Kayla, don't say that word. It's not nice." Dimitri said.

"Okay, daddy. I won't."

He smiled at her and I glanced at Kaylee, who was scowling at her sister. I quietly stepped outside and while I was shutting the door, Kaylee jumped out of my arms and ran away from me. I gasped and swore under my breath.

"Dimitri! Kaylee, she ran off!" I said while opening the door and then, without waiting for his reaction, I broke into a run.

I kept running but I couldn't find her. I still couldn't find her even when I looked everywhere. Don't cry, Rose, you'll find her. I kept telling myself.

I wasn't even breathing hard, thanks to the training Dimitri had given me.

I kept looking. No matter what it would cost, I would keep looking.

Dimitri finally caught up to me, Kayla running beside him, her expression determined. I almost smiled at her expression but I had to focus.

"Keep looking, Roza. We'll find her."

I nodded and we didn't say much after that.

The sun was starting to rise, so that meant night for the vampires.

I sighed raggedly, and we had to go back home, even though we didn't want to give up. We jogged back home and we walked in the door, and that was when I broke down crying. I knew it was weakness, but I also knew that I can be weak. So, I can cry. It's part of reality.

I was sitting against the door and for the first time, I felt a mother's pain and sorrow. I hoped Kaylee was all right. I hoped she was okay.

Dimitri was gone for a moment—probably to put Kayla to bed—then I felt him beside me, holding me close to him, his arms around me and I almost felt comforted. Almost.

"We'll find her, Roza. It will just take time."

I nodded again, and I cried into his shirt. Then I jumped when there was a knock at the door and I was sitting against it.

I stood up and opened it and, to my amazement and shock, Lissa was holding Kaylee, who was asleep. Lissa half smiled.

"I'm sorry, Rose, you must have been upset that she ran away. Well here she is. She's asleep, so…yeah." She whispered.

I took her in my arms. A tear slid down my face and dripped onto her face. Her eyes fluttered and they opened. "Mama?" She said groggily.

"Hey sweetie, welcome home." I whispered hoarsely.

I mouthed to Lissa, "Thank you."

She smiled and she waved and walked back to her home.

I walked inside and Dimitri mouthed to me, "I told you we'd find her." I smiled.

"Sweetie, you nearly scared us to death! Don't do that again. You made your mom cry." Dimitri said to Kaylee.

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry for making you cry, Mama, and I'm sorry for almost ruining our family." Kaylee said grimly and sincerely.

I smiled weakly. "It's okay, sweetie. I don't really cry that much. So you better be grateful I cried for you." I teased her lightly.

She giggled and said, "I am grateful that you cried for me. I love you all. Now I want to sleep now that I'm done with my speech. G'night." She closed her eyes and yawned hugely. I chuckled softly and Dimitri chuckled too.

I gave Kaylee—who was asleep to Dimitri—and he put his arms under her and carried her to her room.

I laid down on the couch, feeling tired. But before I fell asleep, I was thinking.

I thought about how my life wasn't perfect and never will be, but it felt perfect. At this moment, I felt happier. I knew it would be cheesy to say that I loved my life. Since I said that so often, but it was true. I really, truly, loved my life. Even if there are ups and downs.

Yeah, saying I loved my life is definitely repetitive. But I don't really care.

I love everyone in my life, I love Lissa, and yes I love Christian but he's more like a brother, and I love my family! And, I thought as Dimitri came down the stairs,

I love Dimitri Belikov.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D Review if you want, and thank you for reading xD**


	11. Trip to Russia

**Author's Note: So, I'd been thinking that I want to write another V.A story, but it would be different from the other V.A stories I'd written. I was thinking that I could write where Rose first meets Dimitri and Lissa first meets Christian, just slightly differently than in the first book. So, I need your opinion on this! If you have any ideas on how they should meet, then don't hesitate to review in your ideas! :D Thank you! Okay, here's the chapter! **

**~TeamVampireAcademy15**

We were on the plane to Russia and Dimitri was sitting next to me, reading his western novel. The twins' were sitting behind us drawing and coloring on the coloring books Dimitri had given them for their birthday. Their birthday party was awesome. They had a blast and that was all that mattered. They were especially happy when 'Auntie' Lissa gave them a couple sets of cute clothes for toddlers. I grinned to myself at the memory of their faces. But then I remembered that day clearly and I found myself lost in the memory….

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

I put my hand on Kayla's eyes and led her into the house. Dimitri did the same with Kaylee. We walked in the house—it was decorated just like a kids birthday party, with balloons literally all over the room and streamers decorated perfectly around the house and a pony—yeah, the twins' liked ponies—shaped cake. It was a marble cake—that was the twins' favorite, chocolate and vanilla cake mix combined—with fluffy white vanilla frosting.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Kayla asked impatiently. She was so much like me, it wasn't even funny.

"You'll see, Kayla." I replied.

"Daddy…" Kaylee groaned impatiently.

Dimitri chuckled. "Just wait and see, Kaylee."

Kaylee giggled at the rhyme.

We led them to where Lissa, Christian and Mia and Eddie and even some of Kayla and Kaylee's friends from kindergarten were standing by the bounce house and climbing structure.

I glanced at Dimitri, and he nodded. I took my hand off of Kayla's eyes and I saw Dimitri do the same. A moment of silence as they stared wide eyed at the bounce house and climbing structure. I noticed that the twins' eyes flickered to the cake and then back to the bounce house.

What I hadn't expected—though I should have—was Kayla and Kaylee screaming in excitement so loud it nearly blasted my eardrums. I noticed Dimitri hadn't flinched or winced. I saw earplugs in his ears and I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him a weird look.

He grinned at me. Then the twins' screams ended and they ran over to the play structure, squealing and giggling all the way. I laughed, amused. Then the twins' shouted, "Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome!" Me and Dimitri shouted in unison. Lissa came up to me and said in my ear, "Great idea, Rose. They're loving it." I nodded, still grinning. Christian walked up to where we were standing and commented, "They sure are hyper."

"Oh that's only the beginning. They're going to get even more hyper after eating the cake." I replied.

"Definitely." Dimitri said, watching the twins' play around in the play structure.

"Yep." Christian said.

"Oh, yeah." Lissa said with a grin.

I went up to Kaylee and Kayla and leaned my head in the play structure. "Do you guys want cake?"

"Not yet, we wanna play in here first." Kayla said. I nodded and started to go back out when I felt myself being tugged gently.

"Mama, join us! It's big enough for a big person!"

I thought about it and said, "Sure. If Dimitri is in there with me." I grinned wickedly over my shoulder at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly but that small smile was still on his face.

"Okay." He said.

He walked up and I crawled in and Kayla was right; it was big enough for me to actually stand up straight without my head bonking on anything. What amazed me even more, was that _Dimitri_ was able to stand up straight inside the play structure without bonking his head anything. I stared at the play structure in surprise. Then I grinned at Dimitri and ran off into the tubes, where Kayla was crawling into.

I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me and I guessed he was following me, because I intended it to be a sort of cat and mouse sort of game.

I kept crawling until I fell down a hole. I screamed for a moment and then I landed in a plastic colored ball pit. I got up and rubbed my thighs—I was probably going to have bruises later—and saw that Dimitri apparently hadn't followed me. He would have fallen down too, unless he'd pulled back at the last moment. I frowned. Then I felt someone grab me from behind and I recognized Dimitri's aftershave. Man, did he smell good.

"I win." He murmured in my ear huskily. I tried to control my heart; it was racing wildly.

"Fine. I give up." I said. I glanced up at him and he was smiling as if he knew he'd win all this time.

"Let's go catch up with our daughters." Dimitri pulled away so he could take my hand. I smiled at the way he'd said _our daughters. _Eventually, we found our daughters—they were in the living room now, out of the play structure—and they were already eating cake by this point. They actually had cake all over their faces and Lissa was taking pictures of them. I noticed Dimitri's eyes soften whenever he looked at our daughters.

The party had ended a few hours later and it had been a fun time, especially for the twins.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes to see I was in an unfamiliar room with light blue walls and different posters taped to the walls. I was still waking up; my eyes were groggy enough that they blurred a little. I was torn between wanting to sleep more and wanting to wake up.

"Roza…Roza, wake up. It's time to wake up." Dimitri's voice woke me up immediately and I sat up quickly. I saw that Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the side of the bed. "I'm awake, I'm awake." I mumbled more to myself than to Dimitri. The drowsiness slowly faded and I felt awake. I widened my eyes then relaxed them. He laughed softly. Then there was a moment of comfortable silence.

Then I asked, "Where are we?" in a curious and confused tone.

"We're at my home, Rose. In Baia."

I felt more confused than ever.

"I would have remembered walking off the plane…" I trailed off because he shook his head.

"Actually, you were asleep for the second half of the flight and you were still asleep on the ride here. I had to carry you out of the plane and into the car and then we arrived here and I carried you up to this room. My room when I was younger."

Wow. I thought. "Wow. I never expected to sleep that long." I said, surprised. He chuckled again and I scooted closer to Dimitri and he wrapped his arms around me, gently squeezing me.

He got up so suddenly and abruptly that I fell back against the bed. He was heading towards the door and I quickly got up and followed him out the door.

"So, this is your house?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes, it is. Well was before I went out to become a guardian. But it's still considered my home even though I moved out years ago."

"Yep. Home _is_ where the heart is, after all. But I really think my heart belongs to you. So, our home—you know where that is; you live with me 'cause we're married—doesn't own my heart. You do." I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back.

Dimitri's family was waiting downstairs in the living room. I smelled eggs and pancakes coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled and Dimitri laughed, obviously amused. He led me into the living room and I noticed one lady who came up to me immediately and hugged me around the waist. She murmured, "Welcome to the family, Rose. My name is Olena Belikova." She pulled away so she could smile at me. I smiled shyly back. Then another lady came up to me but she didn't hug me. She shook my hand instead. "Hi, Rose. My name is Sonya. I'm Dimitri's older sister." She said kindly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Sonya laughed gently. Before she could speak, Dimitri spoke instead. "It's probably hard to believe, but I'm actually the second youngest. Viktoria is the youngest."

"That _is_ hard to believe. I'm guessing Olena is your mom?" I asked curiously.

Then another woman came up to me and she hugged me around the waist like Olena did. She pulled back and grinned at me.

"Hi, Rose. My name is Karolina. Welcome to the family. You know how Dimitri mentioned he had a nephew?" She said. I nodded. I waited for her to continue but I got my answer a moment later. A boy about ten years old came up from behind Karolina and jumped into my arms. I stared at him in surprise. "My name's Paul, Auntie Rose! Uncle Dimka is awesome! He's told us bunches about you!" He said in an optimistic tone. I glanced up at Dimitri curiously. I raised my eyebrows again. Dimitri grinned. "I've sent them letters about us." Then a girl about my age with brown hair and bright yellow streaks came up to Dimitri. She arched an eyebrow. I guessed she was Viktoria.

She spoke in an amused tone. "No, actually, Dimitri, you didn't speak that much about yourself. You mostly spoke about Rose. Don't lie to your own wife. Geez." Dimitri laughed at his younger sister. "Okay, fine. It's not a big deal, Roza. I just told them about you, some about me." He shrugged in a way that he wasn't embarrassed.

I half smiled at Viktoria. She didn't even look at me. She turned away abruptly and sat down on the couch, staring out the window. I frowned. Dimitri flashed Viktoria a warning look and she glanced at Dimitri and narrowed her eyes and her lips tightened.

Dimitri sighed.

"Where are the twins?" I asked warily and worriedly.

"They're still asleep." Dimitri was looking at Viktoria with narrowed eyes and he glanced back at me.

"Oh. Where are they asleep at?"

"In Viktoria's room."

"Oh. Okay." I said.

I put Paul down and I went into the kitchen and I saw Olena brush past me. "I'm so sorry Rose. You must be hungry. Do you like pancakes and eggs?"

"Yeah." I replied. I didn't really feel like talking much. But I didn't want to be rude either. The way Viktoria had looked…bugged me. I glanced at the floor and I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. I stared at the table, thinking. Why would Viktoria be so angry at me? Did I do something wrong? I had no idea. I vaguely noticed that Dimitri was helping his mom with the food. I glanced up and I saw Olena carrying a plate of food, pancakes and eggs and even this weird type of bread. It looked black, but not burnt. I realized that my eyes were wet—I cursed myself mentally—so I hurried and discreetly wiped the tears away. Dimitri flashed a pained look at me. Apparently, it wasn't discreet. I ate the food in a daze, still thinking. I had no idea why Viktoria had looked so annoyed and angry. Maybe it was because that the twins were sleeping in her bed. Whatever it was that made her annoyed, I didn't know why. But for some reason, it upset me. I knew I was acting stupid and childish. But I couldn't help it. I guess I'm naturally emotional, I thought grimly.

When I tasted the black bread, I was immediately in heaven. All previous thoughts disappeared as I tasted the bread. I sighed happily and I heard someone laugh. "What's in this bread?" I asked.

I glanced at Dimitri, who was sitting next to me. "You don't want to know." He replied, obviously serious.

I shrugged. I heard footsteps on the tile and I glanced up and it was Viktoria. She glared at me and, forgetting all rationality, I walked straight up to her. "What is your problem with me?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" She spoke flatly and somehow that made me angrier.

"Not really!" I snapped. I was on the edge of losing my self-control.

She sighed angrily. "Fine! Whatever! I'll tell you what my problem is. It's that you never leave Dimitri alone! You never let him do guardian duties! Being a guardian is more important than being a mother! I'm training to be a guardian and you, obviously, want to be a mother! Don't you know that never ends well? One of these days, he'll probably divorce you! You are such an idiot if you think that being a mother is more important than protecting Moroi!"

She paused to take a breath and I couldn't breathe. I vaguely noticed Dimitri walking up to her and yelling at her but I was too busy thinking about her words. Honestly? She was right to a certain point. She thought I was neglecting my duties, when the thing was, I actually wanted to be a mom almost more than being Lissa's guardian. I had decided to be a mom instead of being a guardian—shocking, I know—but I knew it was meant to be. I knew I was meant to be a mom. I'd still stake any Strigoi that threatened to hurt Lissa or anyone that I cared about; Heck, any Moroi.

Then I tuned back into Dimitri and Viktoria's…conversation.

"Dimka, I'm sorry but you know protecting Moroi is much more important than being a mom!" Viktoria said, obviously frustrated. And I swear I saw fear in her eyes. 

"Yes, protecting Moroi is important. But it is _Rose's_ choice that she wants to be a mother! Look, Tori, if you can't see what I'm trying to say, then maybe you ought to cool off." He turned away, towards me and took my hand and led me into the living room.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I sat down on the couch and saw Viktoria passing by and marching up the stairs and glared at me.

Dimitri sighed and sat down beside me. "Don't worry about what she said, Roza. She's just being immature."

"How can I _not_ worry about what she said? She's right to a certain point! I do want to be a mother but…if protecting Moroi is more important…" Is shook my head and tried again. "Well, she might be right about one thing. You…might…divorce…" I trailed off because his eyes were burning with intensity.

"Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov…You actually believe that she might be right that I'm going to _divorce_ you one of these days?" He whispered, but it was an intense whisper.

"Well, it's possible—" I began but he shook his head, obviously frustrated.

"No. I will_ never_ divorce you, Roza. It isn't possible; not for me. I love you way, _way_ too much to actually divorce you. So don't worry about _that_ happening. Because I swear to you that it will never happen. Do you believe me?" Okay, I had to admit it. His eyes—and voice—that were filled with so much intensity, was honestly scaring me a little. _Just_ a tiny bit. Not enough to like have me go running out the door; I knew better than that.

I nodded. "_Why wouldn't I believe you?_" I said in an intense whisper.

He smiled a little ruefully and he took me in his arms. "I love you way too much, Roza. Don't ever forget that."

I smiled and laid my head against his chest, finally content.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! :D Review if you want and tell me what you think :) Thank you! **


	12. The impossible is possible

**Author's Note**

**Thank you **_**so **_**much for the awesome reviews! xD I loved them! :D So…I'm definitely planning on doing another VA story of my version where Rose first meets Dimitri and Lissa first meets Christian and so on. I hope you'll tell me what you think on that idea! Thank you! Here's the chapter :) **

As I continued to enjoy Russia, I eventually managed to push out what Viktoria had said out of my head. I was sitting on a beautiful flower-covered hill with Dimitri. We were having a picnic. The twins were running around the hill and we were sprawled on the blanket we'd spread out on the grass. We had brought containers to hold the food in; I tried to wait patiently for the twins but I couldn't help my hunger. I grinned at Kayla, who looked breathless. Kaylee was breathless too.

They walked towards where we were sprawled. Kayla went straight to Dimitri and she jumped into his lap. Kaylee went towards the food. I opened the lid off the container that held the peanut butter and banana sandwiches. The cooler that held the drinks was next to me and I opened that and grabbed two Capri Sun pouches—one was grape, Kaylee's favorite, and the other was orange, Kayla's favorite—and I handed the right pouches to the twins. I already had stuck the straws in the right spot in the pouches.

They drank it long and deep. I glanced sideways at Dimitri and he smiled, still watching Kayla and Kaylee drink. I gave them each a peanut butter and banana sandwich and they ate it quickly. Before I could grab a sandwich, I heard footsteps behind me and I shifted my position—slightly—and glanced behind me and saw Tasha walking towards us. "Hey, Rose!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. But I smiled politely anyway. I stood up. "Hey, Tasha." I greeted her a little _too_ politely. Dimitri stood up too and looked confused for the briefest instant then he saw Tasha and he hugged her—I gritted my teeth—and she hugged back and smiled at me over his shoulder. He pulled back after another short moment and he stepped towards me so he could wrap his arm around my waist. I smiled at Tasha's mildly surprised expression. It wasn't really a nice smile.

"This is my wife. Of course you know Rose." Dimitri said calmly.

Tasha smiled. "Of course I know Rose. I don't think there's anyone on this planet—aside from most humans—that doesn't know her reputation." She chuckled and I narrowed my eyes.

Dimitri shot a warning look at me and I forced a smile. I spoke through clenched teeth. "Whatever." I glanced towards the twins—mostly to avoid Dimitri's confused and surprised and slightly angry expression and partly to see if the twins were okay—and they were fine; they just looked confused. I walked over to them and lifted Kayla into my left arm and Kaylee into my other arm.

I walked over to Tasha. "Hey, Tasha, this is mine and Dimitri's daughters. Aren't they adorable?" I said, bragging a little.

I actually saw Tasha lose her composure. "W-what? That's impossible!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head, smirking. "Nope. Apparently, a dhampir can have kids with another dhampir. So, is there really anything impossible in our world?" I asked, still smirking. Tasha shook her head absently, dazed.

I noticed Dimitri grab my arm a little roughly and led me to the edge of the forest not far from where the picnic was.

"Rose, don't talk to her like that. It's not polite." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, I can tell she loves you! How could I not get mad at that? Sometimes, I feel like that you're eventually gonna drift away…from me…from our daughters…" I said and sighed.

He put his hands on my shoulders and I saw the agony in his eyes. And frustration.

"Rose…how can I convince you that I love only you? You're being silly and overly sensitive. Tasha is _just_ my friend and nothing more." This time his eyes were pleading. I sighed again. I smiled and stood up on my toes to kiss his lips. Then before he could react, I pulled away and ran towards Tasha, who had her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey, Tasha—" I was going to say more but she started shouting at me.

"Rose, you can't be married to Dimitri! It's just scandalous!" She grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled me with her into the shade of a tree. She calmed down. She whispered intensely but enunciating each word, "He's just going to use you, Rose. He is acting his part. You may not believe it now, but one of these days, he will leave you. Divorce you and then—and only then—will you realize that he is _my _soulmate. You're always going to be seven years younger than him. He's going to use you, emotionally or physically. So take my advice and get out of here before he breaks your heart. Rose, I care about you as if you were my own daughter. But heed my advice and _get out of here_. Before he breaks your heart." She finished, leaving me in tears. I ran off, not wanting to believe what she said.

I couldn't stand her! But…anything is possible…I thought. Tears flowed down my cheeks and dripped onto the ground. Then I realized. Why the crap was I running away from Dimitri? I didn't even believe what Tasha said. A smile curved my lips as I knew with all my heart that Dimitri loved me for me. I turned around—I was a ways away from the picnic—and when I arrived at the flower-covered hill, Dimitri wasn't there. Neither were the twins. My heart beat fast and hard as I realized that Tasha must have taken him. I didn't believe that. Dimitri didn't even love her. I ran to where the sounds were coming from.

When I got to the top of the hill, I gasped. I saw Dimitri actually yelling at Tasha at the bottom of the hill and the twins were near him. I ran down the steep hill—which was a bad idea because I tripped over a stupid rock and I rolled down the hill. I vaguely heard laughing. I kept rolling until I finally slowed down by digging my nails into the ground. I got the breath knocked out of me but that didn't stop me from getting up—unsteadily but fortunately, my balance stayed with me—and running up towards Dimitri and Tasha.

I clenched my fist and pulled it back and put all my force into punching Tasha's face. It had enough impact that she literally flew a few feet away and dropped to the ground. It was similar to punching Mia back at the Academy.

I turned around. Dimitri stared at me, shock plain in his eyes. Then I collapsed. If Dimitri hadn't been near, I would have fallen to the ground. Instead, his arms held me. I felt nauseous—it wasn't the Strigoi alarm, thank goodness—suddenly and I vomited all over the ground. The world spun. The world stopped spinning and I stopped vomiting. I shuddered once, feeling sick. I didn't dare look at the vomit.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and said to the twins, "C'mon Kayla, Kaylee. We're going now." Kayla and Kaylee nodded and ran up to Dimitri, walking by his side. I glanced at them and they were up to his knee. They've grown so much. I smiled weakly. I hated feeling weak.

An hour later, we arrived at Dimitri's house. Dimitri parked the Sedan in front of the house. I got out of the passenger seat and walked to the sidedoor to get the twins out of their car seats. Dimitri walked around and murmured to me, "You need to relax. What happened with Tasha…well, don't worry about it. We're not exactly friends anymore. Don't apologize, Roza. It's okay. I'm fine with it." He added, obviously knowing what I was about to say before I said it. I nodded and wanted to help him with carrying the twins and unbuckling them but he shook his head.

He murmured again. "Go rest. I'll be in shortly." He smiled at me but it didn't match his eyes. I nodded and walked up the steps and inside the house. Olena nearly hugged me to death. "Welcome home, Rose. But you're early. Is Dimitri getting the twins unbuckled?" She asked and I nodded. She nodded back, probably not wanting to ask questions. She squeezed my hand gently and walked off towards the hallway that connected to the kitchen.

I was walking up the stairs when I felt like vomiting again. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. I heard someone come in the room and as I recognized his aftershave, I realized it was Dimitri. I stopped vomiting and I stood up, leaning into Dimitri.

"I feel sick." I said in a whisper.

"Let's go." He took my hand and started to pull me out of the room. I didn't move at first.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"We're going to the hospital, Roza. You're probably just sick but…considering what we did three months ago, well, I want to be sure." I blushed and nodded. I let him lead me out of the bathroom.

We walked down the stairs as I remembered what we had done three months….

_***FLASHBACK***_

Dimitri carried me up the stairs to our room and we started kissing hard and passionate. He trailed kisses down my jaw, down my neck, down my collarbone. I arched upward, so he could press his lips to my collarbone harder. Then he slowly trailed his lips farther down my body and I moaned a tiny bit. He brought his lips to my mouth and I kept touching his bare chest. I loved Dimitri.

We lay there on our bed, panting and breathless, without our clothes on. I laid my head against his chest and he tightened his arms around me. "I love you, Dimka." I said slightly breathlessly.

"I love you too, Roza, way too much for my own good." I grinned and I stood up and went to grab my clothes. I noticed him gazing at me. I raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?" My words I'd said back at the academy.

"Tons." He replied calmly.

I smiled and put on my underwear and black lace bra and then I put on my denim shorts and then my black and red tank top. I jumped onto the bed next to Dimitri, who still didn't have any clothes on. He put his hand on my hip and traced his finger down to my thigh. I smiled again, feeling content in that moment.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

We were at the hospital now and I was sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the doctor's room, waiting for the doctor. The doctor came in and she greeted us. "Hello, Rose. Hello, Dimitri. How are you feeling?" She directed that to me, and I replied, "I'm fine now. I've just been throwing up and crying and hungry _way_ too much. Also, I was so angry, I punched a Moroi." She blinked twice and said gently,

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's get your ultrasound ready. Why don't you lie down on the bed?" She said gently and politely. I nodded and got up to lay down on the bed. It was actually comfortable.

She picked up a probe and a packet of some sort of gel. She put the gel onto my stomach and rubbed it with the probe. She gasped quietly. I was lying on the bed so I couldn't exactly see the monitor that was behind me.

"Well, congratulations! You're going to be a mom! And the gender…well, come back in a month. Unless you're just visiting Russia?" She said. I nodded absently. I had the feeling that Dimitri was as surprised as I was.

I got up slowly and walked over to where Dimitri was standing. I gazed into his brown eyes. "Dimitri, I have one thing to say to you." I said.

"And what's that?" There was an amused glint in his eyes and his lips curved into an amused smile.

"The impossible is possible." I knew that probably didn't make any sense, but I could tell from the look on his face, he could tell what it meant.

I was pregnant. Again. I couldn't believe it. But I was happy. I felt…well, what I was feeling is hard to describe. I definitely was feeling happiness. But honestly? I was more than happy.

I was excited.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D Review if you want to and, again if you want to, tell me what you think! What's gonna happen next? What's going to be the gender? Or…possibly gender**_**s? **_**Well, I'll write more as soon as possible! Okay, bye for now xD**

**~*TeamVampireAcademy15*~**


End file.
